The Killer Inside Me
by Zelda Zonkk
Summary: There's a killer in Konoha. Now everyone is a suspect. And Naruto is beginning to think he knows who it is...But can he prove it?
1. Bad To The Bone

**A/N : **_So, I have to admit I have never, ever written a story with Sakura as my main character. Honestly, I didn't like her at the start. She was clingy, and completely annoying. So much I wished Kakashi would fling her off Team 7 and put someone with more charisma in it. But I admit I like her now. So anyway, enjoy._

**Chapter One –****Bad to the Bone.**

Takashi Aina woke up, stretched and crawled out of bed. Opening her curtains, she looked out at the rain. It was so bad, you couldn't see through it. Her eyebrows knitted together, and her mouth turned down, forming a frown. Her wrinkles crinkled too, so deep they looked like craters on her skin.

Today was already bad for Aina. And it was about three minutes past dawn, yet she knew exactly how the day would go. Breakfast, dress, spend an agonising ten minutes trying to get down the stairs without snapping her hip, and the rest of the day would be watering her plants while wishing someone would stop to chat for a while.

Of course they wouldn't. Aina was turning 94 in three weeks. The best she'd get was a wave on her birthday. When she made it downstairs – ignoring the burning pain in her side – she was greeted by complete darkness. Aina assumed she had locked the curtains last night, though she didn't normally do that. Wondering if it was just old age that had made her forget, she reached for the light switch.

Though you couldn't see through the darkness, Aina's faded green eyes widened to the size of the moon when someone gripped her wrist. Three weeks prior to her 94th birthday, Takahashi Aina died.

* * *

"Naruto, you baka! What the Hell do you think you're doing? We're meant to be looking for a missing person, and you're messing around like it's a joke!" Haruno Sakura screamed.

**Is her voice naturally that high-pitched and growly?**

Uzumaki Naruto winced when her fist connected with his cheek, knowing it would bruise twice as badly tomorrow. Sakura kept walking.

**Cruel woman.**

They were supposed to wait for Hatake Kakashi – their silver-haired sensei – but he was notorious for being late, so they carried one walking towards the missing person's house. He'd meet them there anyway. Naruto grumbled as he followed the naturally pink-haired girl.

**Correction, ****pink-haired**_** woman. **_**That's what she likes to think she is, anyway.**

Sakura pulled out the brief from Lady Tsunade, though she'd memorized it when Tsunade had first given it to her. The basic things like her name, age, birthday, and some other personal things.

"Her name is Takahashi Aina," Sakura murmured, looking at the picture of a faded and ancient woman who didn't even smile for the camera. She was alone. Completely. "No family, or friends."

"If she had none, how did anyone notice she was missing?"

"Tsunade checks on all villagers, Naruto. Small checks that Shizune forces her to make," Sakura snapped back.

**Give the kid a break, Sakura.**

"Oh."

They reached her house, and Naruto knocked three times. After the third knock, he decided to kick it open. Sakura gasped, and punched him again. "NARUTO!" He was too stunned by the punch to notice Sakura's piercing scream, but when he looked at the body of Takashi Aina, he screamed himself. And normally Naruto didn't scream.

**It's that bad, huh? It was pretty dark when I left. But you were the ones to find it.**

It had been three weeks later when Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura had found Aina, and Kami, they wished they hadn't been the ones.


	2. Rummaging

**A/N : **_Leave a review, and tell me who you think it might be ;D Or maybe, they have no idea. Well, I know one think. I like knowing. So, I hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two – Rummaging**

**

* * *

**

Higa Hachiro had been homeless since he was twelve. He and his step-dad didn't get on, to put it lightly. So he left, and no one bothered trying to drag him back.

**He was a burden anyway.**

In a scruffy coat with holes, and some grey tracksuit pants, a baggy white top and no shoes, he fit the "hobo" look perfectly. At the time, Hachiro didn't know it, but soon he would die. And it wouldn't be a pretty death either.

**What can I say? You flatter me.**

A group of drunken teenagers past the alley he was currently searching for food in, laughing and one threw a bottle at him, which he skillfully dodged. He was nearly forty now, he'd been living on the streets so long it was impossible to creep up on him.

**But I managed it.**

He'd heard about that lonely old lady who had been murdered in her own home, but he wasn't too worried. He assumed the killer was going after people with valuable things. Hachiro roared with laughter, alone in the alleyway.

"Ano (um, er)…Me, with something valuable. That killer is mighty stupid if he goes near me looking for something valuable."

He heard the teenagers split up into groups of two or three.

"Ja ne! (Later!)" one yelled to his friend.

Hachiro settled on an old cardboard box and stretched, yawning. He lived on the 'bad' side of Konoha. Though he'd seen Lady Tsunade gambling around here once or twice, and he was half tempted to go ask her if she cared at all about the homeless, but he knew she was stronger than him, and didn't bother.

So he closed his eyes, and for someone who was hard to creep on and attack, the killer found it pretty easy to catch him off guard.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji found Hachiro in the alleyway. He had been walking past and noticed the smell. It was he who found him. Or at least, what was left of him. The Hyuuga clan were brought up not to overreact in any kind of situation. Apart from the bile in his throat, Hyuuga Neji did a pretty good job.

He considered running and telling his family members, but knew better. Lady Tsunade should be informed first. She might want to keep it quiet, so the villagers don't panic.

After he had told the Hokage - out of breathe and bending over from running so fast - he was told to bring Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru to the Hokage's office. He set off immediately.

* * *

"I think it makes you look fat."

"INO!" Sakura screamed.

**Well, you did ask for her honest opinion, Sakura-chan.**

"Just telling the truth," Yamanaka Ino replied, shrugging. She tugged at the red dress, wondering if she looked fat herself. Sakura was wearing a hideous blue dress with random orange strips all over it and puffy sleeves. How and why she found it attractive in the first place, Ino would never know.

"U-Uh, I li-like the pink…dress," a small voice answered.

"Thanks Hinata!" Sakura smiled, sticking her tongue out at Ino, who rolled her eyes. That dress was absolutely rotten, if you asked Ino. Ino had a good sense of style. The younger girls would ask her all kinds of style-related questions.

**Oh My God, Ino. Someone asked you once, and you think it's a big deal. Grow up!**

Hyuuga Neji burst into the changing rooms, earning a lot of shrieks. He hid his blush, knowing it was a matter of business. A few girls shrieked, and Sakura curled her fist, but she probably wouldn't dare to hit a Hyuuga like Neji.

**Ah, ah, Sakura. Temper, temper!**

"Lady Tsunade has requested to see you," he said quickly, blocking his eyes out of respect. And embarrassment.

Already, they had that horrible feeling in the stomachs. The Konoha Killer – as Naruto had dubbed him – was at it again.


	3. Mental Minds

**A/N : **_Hey (: I quite like this story, and I like how people are guessing. I won't give clues away. *IT'S…* Anyway, time for a new chapter, yes? I think I left a few little hints, just look out! ;D I suppose people already realize that in Japanese it's the surname first? Just thought I'd mention it. Enjoy :)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies;**

**Dalc789 – **_Who knows? :) I do ^.^ Well thank you for the review!_

**Saki Haruno-7 – **_Thanks (:_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**** – Mental Minds **

**

* * *

**

When he was eight, his mother noticed it. Strange babbling, that didn't really make sense. Talking to himself, and at first, she assumed he had some kind of imaginary friend. As a mother, she worried naturally, but until the day she died she knew something was wrong with Mochizuki Hotaka.

When he was ten, he had a panic attack when a large group of kids walked past him and his mother. Then, when he woke up, he claimed they "were laughing and making fun of him," though the kids were younger than him, and it was completely untrue and she that since she had been there, yet his mother still worried.

On the day she died, she asked for Hotaka to be put into a mental ward. It took a few days for him to go willingly and she had begged them not to use too much force, and the moment they shut the door he slammed himself against it, screaming so loudly he was put into a soundproof ward within an hour.

But on the day he died, Hotaka did not scream. Not once. In the twenty-four years he had been there he had screamed every day at least three times, arriving when he was sixteen. It had only taken his mother's signature to put him in there, which he considered unfair. Voices in his head told him to get out of there. Screaming was his only way of doing it.

**I know exactly what it's like to be boxed in, Hotaka. That's why I'm helping you out by…getting rid of you.**

It was around 4.23pm when it happened. A quick punch and a slit throat. That's all it really took, and Hotaka was dead. The killer left. Though even if Hotaka had screamed, no one would hear it.

The room was soundproof, after all.

* * *

"This makes no sense!" Kiba growled. Akamaru barked, eyeing the folders on his master's lap.

Naruto nodded. It didn't, really. All these people wouldn't be missed, but that was probably the only thing in common. All didn't have family, no one to really look after them. That was it as far as they could see.

They'd been over it a thousand times. Even Hinata, as sweet as she is, was getting really frustrated. She sat next to Ino, who was sprawled out across the couch in Tsunade's office, covered in papers.

Naruto was in the same position in a chair across the room, snoring. It was 4am. Sakura lay on the ground, her eyes fluttering shut, and she forced herself to stay awake.

**So freakin' weak. **

"So, what have we come up with so far?" Neji asked.

"Basically, he goes for lonely people with no one to look after them," Hinata said quietly.

Kakashi spoke for the first time in a while. "I'm stumped."

Even Naruto woke up from his sleep to hear that. Hatake Kakashi had never been "stumped" in his life. He knew things straight away, always. And Naruto never doubted his sensei for a second. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and kept it there, narrowing his eyes at the piece of paper in his hands.

It held the files on Hotaka's mental state, and boy, was it messy. He spoke complete jibberish most of the time, and when he had been in the hospital for three months, he managed to sneak some red paint into his room and flung it around his room. He was knocked out by nurses when he tried to drink it.

It was a complete mess.

**How the Hell can you not see me? This stupid village, it doesn't' even have that many people in it, and it still can't find one killer. I'm right there you idiot. Then again, no one ever saw me, did they? I was never part of your "group", was I?**

Sakura sighed. This was too hard. Tsunade was probably out gambling, though Sakura knew if this continued she'd have to join this little group of thinkers. Her head was pounding. She'd memorized it a thousand times.

**And you still can't figure out who I am? STILL?**** I guess I'm just gonna have to make you realize.**

**

* * *

**

Yoshida Ichiro woke at 7am. Looked at the sun outside and growled. In a split second, a kunai had stabbed him, and he collapsed back into his bed.

* * *

Arai Kuro woke up with a different attitude. He was completely ready to start his day, jumping out of bed and getting dressed quickly. He skipped into town, almost as happy as Gai-sensei normally was.

He hummed. "Hi Juna!" he yelled at the female shopkeeper, who stopped carrying boxes and waved back.

**Juna? Pssht, I don't like her. Always gossiping like mad. Grr, she's always staring at people. Even that kid, what's his name…the one obsessed with bugs, who doesn't make a sound! I'd love to punch her. What a fun thing that would be!  
**

This time, a shadow was seen. Juna had seen it. Old lady Rona had seen it. And a large group of people shopping on that early and sunny Saturday had seen it too, and all gasped when Kuro fell to the ground.

It was on day, that Konoha knew there was a killer in their midst.


	4. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**A/N : **_Boom! I'm back! With a brand new chapter. How come I updated so fast? Well, I felt like it. And here it is!_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies – **

**Roku-and-Saku – **_Just lets us know what the killer is thinking (: Thank you for the great review (: Oooh, could be her! :D_

**Saki Haruno-7**** – **_You could be right :) You might feel differently later but it means a lot that you're guessing (: With Konoha, anything is possible :) Thanks for the review :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four – Cat Got Your Tongue?**

**

* * *

**

**Whoa, when did Kobayashi Michiko get so fat? Oh right, she's pregnant. That's an excuse, I bet.**

_Shut up._

**She was fat before she was pregnant, doesn't make much of a difference anyway. Oh look at her, begging for attention. I bet she's cheated on that husband of hers already, what's his name….Oh you know, the tall and lanky guy who looks like more of a serial killer than I do!**

_I told you, shut up! You never stop talking, over and over even when I'm trying to sleep._

**You're the only one I can talk to, baka. Anyway, his name is something like Noburo. Idiot. Do you remember how delighted Michiko looked whenever someone admired that ring on her finger? Bleh, I wanted to vomit. **

_Why do you do this to me?_

**I get kicks out of it. Oh, oh, turn around! See that kid there? You should totally kill him. Go ahead, no one's looking…**

_No! You can't make me!_

**You're right. I can't. But I can convince you. Look, he's about to fall over. He's too drunk, a quick slit throat, come on. You're doin' the guy a favor, you know. **

_I refuse._

**Like the times before?**

_That was different. I needed to save them and-_

**Yes, idiot. And you need to save this guy too. **

The voice started laughing, as Konoha's most dangerous killer picked up their knife, keeping it hidden, and followed the drunk who continued to stumbled along the roads, unaware of what lay behind him.

* * *

Inoue Saburo was the drunk the voice spoke of. Of course, he hadn't always been a drunk. Only 78% of the time. His first taste of alcohol was bitter, and he didn't really like it. Though after a couple of drinks, it changed.

Became sweeter, and lighter. Things seemed better than they really were. So it became more and more frequent.

**Almost every night, right Saburo?**

Saburo had heard the tales of the Konoha Killer when he was sitting in a bar, almost falling off his chair. He found it quite funny. Hilarious, actually. So much he burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"Where the **** did I leave my drink?" he slurred, gripping a wall. "I bet the Konoha ******* Killer took it!"

**No, I didn't take your alcohol. I'll take your life though.  
**

Saburo struggled on his walk, falling three times before making it to his garden. His house was just as messed up as he was, with cardboard covering his windows, glass littered around the house.

"Ba, ba, ba!" Saburo sang, not actually pronouncing his words.

"Hi Saburo."

He glanced up, his eyes not focused, a bit of drool on his chin, squinting.

**Wow, his final moments look like that. He's getting even chubbier than Michiko, though she believes she has an excuse.**

"Who the **** are-," Saburo began.

"Bye, bye!"

_What do I do now?_

**First, stop annoying me. Second, duh! You have to run, you baka. What do you think you do! Honestly, if I wasn't around you'd-**

_I'd be normal._

**You, normal. Haha, yeah right. Normal.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Another one?"

"Yeah," Kakashi sighed, handing Naruto Saburo's file. It was overflowing with papers, all from his criminal record. When he was drunk, Saburo got violent.

"When?"

"Few hours ago," Kiba shrugged.

Naruto collapsed into his seat, massaging his temples. Neji, Ino and Kakashi had left, but Kakashi came right back in a few seconds later to tell him this.

The clouds in the sky looked darker and heavier, and Naruto knew for the next few days, he'd spend his time here, reading all about a dead man who couldn't tell any tales. Though a part of Naruto didn't really want to hear them either. Sadly, and only four people turned up to his funeral. They didn't know him, it was just their job to make sure he got there and was buried properly.

**I'd say I'm sorry, but I don't think it's my place.**

_No. No, it is your place. Everything I'd done was because of you._

_

* * *

_

**If you're wondering why I do, what I do, you should know a thing or two. I am not what you think I am, and I never will be. If you think any different, then you are wrong. If you still think this, it could cost you your life. Just like Saburo's.**


	5. Speak Your Mind

**Review Replies ^^ -**

**Saki Haruno-7 : **_Thanks :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five – Speak Your Mind **

**

* * *

**

_Once upon a time, there was a prince. He was cruel and spoiled and hated everyone. If someone spoke to him, he would rudely look away. His servants were mistreated. One in particular. He lived on the outskirts of Konohagakure, living relatively happily. Money can buy everything, at least in his eyes. His servant, however, came in soaking wet after walking up the massive hill while it rained. He yelled at her for her appearance and she-_

**She should've punched him in the face and thrown him down the hill. That would've been funny.**

_Fairytales have happy endings, so shut up._

**Well, I think the bad guys are much more fun. You wish you had a happy ending, right? **

_Of course, who doesn't?_

**Let me tell you something, baka. This is not a fairytale. It's a nightmare. Not a dream, just a very bad, bad nightmare. Except it's not **_**your**_** nightmare. It's Konoha's nightmare. You just happen to be the main character causin' the chaos.**

**

* * *

**

Chaos was the perfect word for it. Doors were partially boarded up at night, people rarely stayed alone and others carried weapons on them just in case, though Lady Tsunade didn't think it would do much good. The 'Konoha Killer' was obviously well trained.

Kids had curfews, even if the Killer didn't seem very interested in them.

Old people didn't go outside by themselves. Though they needn't worry for now. Yanami Kama was the next victim. She was younger than normal, though turning twenty-four in three months time.

She'd never get to celebrate it. Surprisingly, Kama was not alone. She had friends, loving friends, in fact. And her own apartment. Safe job, normally home by eleven on a normal night. So it was a little shocking when Tuma, her closest friend with his own key to her apartment found her face-down on the kitchen floor.

**Nope, can't say I'm sorry.**

**

* * *

**

_Shut up. I keep asking, just stop it! I'm going to crack, and no one can save me, it's getting too much and the only thing that shuts __**you**__ up is people dying, with me being the Killer! If I were to refuse, you don't stop. You get louder, and louder and I know my head will explode. Please. Just please, shut up. I'm begging you.  
_

_

* * *

_

Hatake Kakashi walked with Gai-sensei. His long time friend and rival. Gai, for once in his entire hideously green-jumpsuit filled life, was quiet. He walked in silence, as the silver-haired man beside him read his book.

So far in the past week, he'd only read one page. It was incredible. If you knew Kakashi, and let's say you knew him well then it would be obvious he never stopped reading the book. Hell, you didn't even need to know him that well to know that. His dreams were probably about that book too.

"Do you think you know who it is?"

"Honestly…no."

"Will they strike again?"

"We have ANBU all over the place, yet he still manages to kill."

"It's a mystery alright."

"All mysteries are solved eventually, Gai."

* * *

"I'd like some r-r-ramen, please."

Amaya grinned and nodded at the young Hyuuga, who nervously twiddled her thumbs. She skipped off to get Hyuuga Hinata's order, though she was a little nervous since she'd been hearing rumours that the killer had done it again.

Naruto was holding his head in his hands, shivers running down his spine whenever he thought of the pictures the ANBU had sent them. Of course, they'd been to the dead girl's apartment, but he hadn't seen her face.

Now all he could think of was her blue eyes staring back at him.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata smiled.

"Oh sorry Hinata."

"Naruto, do you think you know who it is?"

"Hinata…I have some suspicions…"

Hinata thanked Amaya as she handed her a bowl of steaming hot ramen, and looked at Naruto, wide-eyed. "Really? Already? I can't think of someone, to be honest Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "You didn't stutter."

He regretted saying it, since he noticed she became more conscious about it, nervously fiddling with the cuffs of her jacket. Instead, he continued poking at his own ramen. It was actually getting cold, so he gobbled it up quickly and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Hinata, if I'm honest, I think it's…I think it's Sakura."


	6. That's Bad

**A/N : **_New chapter. Whoop! :) It's kinda long but eh, just read. You'll like it, I hope! Oh and thanks to anyone who added this to faves or story alert, it means a lot (:  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six – That's Bad. **

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies –**

**Saki Haruno-7 – **_Thanks! I'll try ;D_

**Roku-and-Saku – **_Poor Konoha. This Killer is certainly not a nice guy :D The person hearing the voice isn't happy at all :D haha, poor thing. Oh I know that game! I was going to buy it but I never did. It looks good :D And Naruto might just do that ;D Thanks for the review :D_

_

* * *

_

It should have cooled by now, he guessed. So Naruto tentatively and carefully tried to grab the bag of boiling rice from the hot water and let out a shriek when he burnt himself.

**That was pretty stupid, Blondie.**

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Hinata had almost choked a week ago when he told her about his suspicions of Sakura being the killer. She was always tired lately – and he had to admit that he was too, everyone was, but her especially -, she refused to take breaks and demanded to know just about everything there is to know about the case. She never even paid attention to what people said, like she was too busy listening to someone else.

Some would call her determined, but Naruto knew Sakura. She was wise, and she would slow down. She'd take breaks when she needed them. She already knew everything about the case, so why demand to know things she already knows?

Then again, she could just want to do well with this job. They had never had a job like it before, one where they still had no clue who their opponent was and what their style was. The Killer changed constantly, one week slitting their throats and the next stabbing their stomachs and just when Naruto believed that they only used knives, the Killer would punch someone so hard that they were dead instantly.

Naruto only knew two people who could hold such strength and be so fast. Lady Tsunade –which he doubted highly – and…Haruno Sakura.

He sighed again as he put his fingers under cold water and tried to soothe his burnt fingers. Everything added up to Sakura.

**Look at that, it seems the kid isn't so stupid. He can figure things out. But who knows, really. He could be completely wrong. And I think we should kill him before he finds out.**** He's close. Too close.**

_No, not Naruto! Please, he's innocent._

**And the others weren't? You need to grow up kid. Learn that not everyone is as nice to you as I am.**

**

* * *

Yamamoto Tichi. What a pain in the –**

"Tichi! Time for dinner!" his mother yelled.

**Oh I hope he trips as he runs down the stairs and saves me some time. Wouldn't that just be hilarious?**

Unfortunately for the Killer, Tichi did not trip and made it safely to the table, sitting down and crossing his legs. He was waiting for something, the Killer noted.

His mother – completely oblivious to the dark demon waiting to kill her son – sat with him, and they happily ate their dinner. Tichi wanted to visit his friend Moto, but his mother thought Moto was a 'bad influence'. Whatever that meant.

When dinner was over, his mother picked up the plates and went to wash them. Normally she left them for a while, but he took this as the perfect time to ask.

"Mother…can I visit Moto?"

**Yes Mother, can he?**

"No. You know that Killer is out there and –…"

"The Killer has nothing to do with it. You just don't want me out there 'cause you think Moto is a bad influence!" Tichi yelled.

**Whoa! T****emper, temper young Tichi. That is no way to speak to your mother. **

His mother was thinking the exact same thing. She knew her son had some temper problems, he always had. When he was five he picked up a plate and threw it at his little sister. Why? She had been crying. The Killer was literally roaring with laughter, and no one could hear him. He was like a Shinigami* floating in the corner of the room.

She was not prepared to fight with him tonight. "Fine."

Tichi's temper vanished. "Really?"

"If you're not back by ten Tichi, I'll call ANBU to track you down."

_**ANBU? **_**Oh come on Lady, Moto lives like three houses away from you, don't be lazy. Get off your ass and go get him yourself!**

"I promise Mother!" Tichi grinned, suddenly transformed back into a sweet and innocent guy.

**What I don't get is why you need your mother's permission. Aren't you nineteen? The ladies must **_**love**_** you. But only with Momma's permission to love you, of course.**

**

* * *

**Tichi lied. He stayed with Moto well past ten. And just as his mother started worrying, he called her to tell her he was just leaving Moto's. Another lie. How could he leave when Moto was showing him his _brand new_ kunais?

**Wouldn't it be great if I used one of his brand new kunais to kill you both? Nah, I'll just stick with Tichi tonight. Maybe Moto tomorrow night, if I feel like it.**

_You're sick._

**And you're just a puppet, if I'm honest. I don't even need you, no one does. You're like some kind of shadow in the background of everyone else's happy lives. So, Shut. Up!**

Tichi left at eleven, and never did make it home. ANBU found him, without his mother having to call them. They circled Konoha regularly in hopes of catching the Killer in the act. No such luck.

One of the ANBU – a man in a giraffe mask – found Tichi in an alley and held back some vomit. He knew Tichi's mother well. He'd had a crush when he was five on her, but then he saw some other girl and liked her more. She was now his wife.

He was the one to tell Tichi's mother what happened, even if he wasn't so sure himself.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba was running with his dog, Akamaru. A typical day, even if underneath it all this was not a normal day. His mind was filled with images of victims of the Konoha Killer, and he remembered his mother crying last night.

She cried for her friend, Yamamoto Aimi. Her son, Tichi had died a few nights ago. Aimi was grief-stricken, of course. And his mother was good friends with her.

When he walked in after a hard day training and studying some case files from some of the other Konoha Killer killings, he was tackled by Aimi, who had tears down her face and was on her knees, screaming. She begged and begged him to help find the killer, to hang him or her, to burn them alive or whatever it took to make sure the demon felt some pain.

He was unsure if demons really felt pain from something as simple as fire.

Now, in the field just as he took another step, a shape ran past him and froze, not even facing him. His eyes widened. This person was completely dressed in black, and you couldn't tell their gender. He had frozen. They looked at him. They carried a knife, and on their black clothes, Kiba smelled blood and Akamaru barked. That's Tichi's blood, Akamaru could smell it. The knife looked pretty clean, not a stain on it. Kiba could sniff the Killer's clothes and smell Tichi's blood. He didn't need Akamaru to tell him that the Konoha Killer stood right in front of him. He was a little confused. How come every time Kiba went to a crime scene, he couldn't follow the Killer's scent? Tichi's blood smelled so strong on the Killer's clothes. He should've been able to track him down by his scent alone, but he smelt nothing unfamiliar.

His breath caught in his throat. In an instant, his leg shot up to kick the person in the side of the head and knock them out. The Konoha Killer caught it with ease, and held onto it tightly.

_Oh My God. We've been caught._

**Oh, hey Kiba! Look look, it's Kiba! Oooh, he does look frightened, doesn't he?  
**

_What do we do? He's seen us! I told you we shouldn't run through this field! It's wide-open!_

**There was a butterfly, I wanted to catch it. Chill, he can't see you properly. The outfit was designed for the top ninjas, so they would be protected if they were in a fight, and the enemy could not seek revenge on their family or anyone else because they would have no idea who the person behind the mask **_**was**_**. **

_A butterfly?_

**Oh shut up. I was kidding. I saw Kiba run through the field a while ago, I wanted to catch him.**

_What? Why!_

**So I could do this.**

The Killer twisted Kiba's ankle so hard, Kiba was certain the sound of it cracking could've been heard in Suna. He screamed so loudly birds hidden in the trees flew away as quickly as they could. Akamaru was growling, and as he lunged to bite the killer, they released Kiba, who fell and began running. Someone would've heard Kiba scream and Akamaru bark.

"Akamaru…," Kiba panted, clutching his leg, and trying to wipe away the tears stinging his eyes. "Go get….Hana, okay? Go!" Akamaru ran to find Kiba's older sister.

_Why would you do that?_

**One less person to worry about. He won't be able to run after us with that ankle. The dog might, but I doubt it. Hey, you're the human here. You should've stopped me. Weeeaaaak.**

And as the Killer ran, that's all that went through their head.

_Weeeaaaak. You should've stopped me. Weeeaaaak. Why didn't I stop you?_

_**A**_/**N: *Shinigami means God Of Death.  
**


	7. Confessions

**A/N: **_So, what's up readers? :) Hope you like this story. Thanks to everyone who subbed to story alert or reviewed etc._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven – Confessions**

**

* * *

Review Replies –**

**Lazy Gaga – **_I freakin' love your username! :D haha, and thanks! Creepy is always good, right?_

**Saki Haruno-7 – **_Too many killers in Konoha to keep up with these days ;) Oh yes he is (: In this chapter, actually :D Thanks for the review (: I posted daily out of pure boredom. Plus I kind of like this story too :)_

_

* * *

_

_Get out of my head. I want you to die, like how you killed those people. I don't want to have to listen to your every word, to know what other people think. I miss how it used to be. You're killing me like you did to those other people, except your taking your time with me because you'll know when they catch you. You can hear their thoughts and you'll know. Maybe you will tell me – though I doubt it. You'll wait. The last encore, right? You'll wait until they find me so you can enjoy the betrayal that follows. You're killing me internally. And when I die, you'll move onto your next victim. I'm right. I know I am. And I know what you are. _

_

* * *

_

**If you turn around, you'll see a little blob of blonde hair following you behind a group of women, Sakura.**

Haruno Sakura kept walking, looking at the pretty flowers in a stall. Out of pure curiosity, she sniffed one strange looking flower. It didn't look like one, but it smelled like a rose. Ino would love this.

**Oh who cares what she thinks…**

She paid the stall-owner and popped it in her pocket for later. A clock chimed from far away, though Sakura couldn't remember hearing it before. She yawned. Another night without sleep, and people were beginning to notice it. They would look at the growing bags under her eyes and wonder why she would stay up so late.

Konoha Killer, that's why. That stupid, stupid killer who she hated so much. Why did he have to exist?

**I exist now do I? And here I was thinking I was just a voice in someone's head. Poor me.**

She sighed and sat on a park bench. Wasn't this the place where she begged Uchiha Sasuke to stay? To never leave her?

**I doubt everyone would love Sasuke so much if they heard his thoughts. What a-**

Sakura's head snapped to the right. She heard someone sneeze, and her eyes narrowed at the blonde hair peeping out from behind a tree. If that was Uzumaki Naruto – or Dobe, as they called him- she would punch him so hard he would be in a coma for a century.

"Naruto," she said quietly and as calm as she could muster, "you can come out now."

**He should say, "I'm just a tree."**

Sakura smiled a visibly scary sort of smile as Naruto sheepishly stepped out and took a step forward.

_Stop laughing._

**I…can't…he's…the worst detective…I've ever seen in a thousand years!**

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, still smiling. Her mind was reeling with ways to make Naruto pay for following her. She was fit to kill.

**Ah, now that you mention killing…**

"I uh…," he mumbled. She waited. Naruto was thinking quickly. 'How do I get out of this?,' he panicked. "I…STILL HAVE A CRUSH ON! Yeah, that's it!"

"….Excuse me?"

* * *

Kagawa Keiko. Twenty-seven years old and already has grey hairs. Well hidden by hair-dye of course. She was way too stressed for someone her age, which was causing her hair to turn white. Though she barely had time to dye it herself anymore. She was too busy with her business. A corporation.

Keiko was one smart lady. At the grand age of nineteen, she set up a store. It was small, extremely so. And she barely fit any furniture in it, but fast-forward four years and she has a huge business employing most of Konoha.

**One more reason to kill her.**

_Huh?_

**Don't you get it? If I kill her, half of Konoha would lose their jobs unless Keiko has some kind of plan. **

_Of course she does! She's Kagawa Keiko, she is always organised._

**Whatever…Doesn't matter either way.**

She's always been organised. When she had her fourth birthday, her mother and father had absolutely no say in it. It didn't matter anyway, they weren't rich enough to afford it. So instead, she spent the week before her birthday making some signs, and saved her money to afford some treats for her friends. They had a great time. Though they had to stick to her schedule, specially designed for the party.

Today was no different. Breakfast at 6.30 am. At 6.55, shower. At exactly 7.25am, she should be dressed, have all files ready and be clean and prepared for the day. Arrive at the office at 7.40am. Prepare for work. Be ready to greet workers at 8.00am on the dot.

**Boring.**

Although this was not just 'today'. This was a big day. The day she died. Though she didn't know it. And when she walked into her bedroom at 6.54am to hop in the shower – just in case she was late for her 6.55am shower – she didn't even see the person waiting for her.

All of Konoha stopped their morning routine when they heard her scream.


	8. A Mask Of Sanity

**A/N : **_All these reviews and story alerts and everything make me so happy! :D I hope you like this chapter._

_

* * *

_**Review Replies; **

**Lazy Gaga – **_Just so jealous that I didn't come up with it first! Thanks for the review :)_

**Saki Haruno-7 – **_Haha, I'd like to thank you in particular for reviewing (: Oh I love bad guys! Which is why I wanted to make a story that can show people what they're thinking all the time. I don't mean all killers are just like my one, but I like to think they have some kind of sense of humour! :D _

**holydemon90 – **_Curiosity is great (: thanks for the review :D

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight – A Mask Of Sanity**

**

* * *

**

**People are always assuming that a Killer has to be insane to kill. Well I don't believe in that, exactly. There's a Killer in all of us. In me, in him, in her, in you. Everyone. Some people just haven't unlocked that yet. They hide behind this socially acceptable façade I couldn't care less about. The woman who sold you food today, she could be one. The postman, that one guy who seems to be constantly out walking his dog, they could all be the same. Even ninjas are killers, they just have yet another socially acceptable title that keeps the real thing hidden. Just keep in mind that everyone is a Killer. Some just don't know it yet. **

**

* * *

**

At the young age of ten, Tachibana Akane had her first crush.

Watanbe Hiro. Of course, at the time Akane had no idea this was a 'crush'. She wasn't sure what she felt. The only thing she knew was she liked talking and looking at Hiro.

When she was fifteen, Hiro asked her out. It was secretly a dare that his friend Susumu had made up, though Hiro didn't tell her that till the fourth date. By then, he liked her. A lot. He had that seem shivery feeling Akane got when she was ten. A crush.

It seemed only right they died together, right?

_Wrong._

_

* * *

_

"Naruto likes Sakura, Naruto likes Sakura!" Ino sang.

**W-Wha...? I'm tired. What's female-Blondie talking about? She's making fun of male-Blondie?**

_You could at least call them by their names._

**Sure thing kiddo. INO! NARUTO!**

_Ouch! Don't yell!_

**You bore me. I'm gonna go find someone else to mess with. Oh wait, you'll hear me anyway!**

No one else could hear that voice, laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing.

* * *

**Who to follow….nah, her thoughts are boring…He doesn't even have a brain!...that's a vegetable stall. I bet that it's more interesting than Oshiro Taizo's thoughts! **

It was true that Oshiro Taizo wasn't very intelligent. His main thoughts revolved around food. And more food. And more.

He had totally forgotten to shower last night, and his head throbbed a little. The light burned his eyes. His pale skin had random spots of dirt on it, and his green eyes searched the streets for nothing and no one in particular.

**Would it be worth it? To waste my time listening to this guy? I might as well. From the visions I've seen, your time is almost up kid.**

_V-Visions? What visions?_

**Oh you know, random glances into the future, that sort of thing. That reminds me, you should tell Nara Shikamaru to watch his step when he gets out of the shower.**

_Why wouldn't y-you tell me you had visions?...And…Shower?_

**Ask yourself this; why **_**would**_** I tell you? And yes, shower, idiot. It's something people tend to have when they want to be clean. Amazing, isn't it? He slips and bangs his head so hard he doesn't wake up again. Should happen in about a week. If he was to survive, all that intelligence of his would be taken out of that brain the moment he hit the floor.**

_Oh my Kami, not Sh-Shikamaru!_

**Why are you so upset? Now look what you've done, we've lost Taizo!**

It wasn't hard to find the tall, tall man bobbing through the crowds. He yawned, scratched his armpit and headed towards an alley. Today was 'resting day'. It meant the Killer was tired, didn't really feel like killing.

_Resting day is my favorite day…_

A man waited in an alley. He was known for trading illegal things in Konoha, and when they caught him they had no proof. None of the weapons he sold were found.

"You got the money?" Taizo said, so slowly the Killer almost fell asleep.

"Well now you see, I couldn't get it just yet because-…"

"No excuses." Taizo picked the man up by his collar and pushed him against a wall, his feet not even touching the ground.

**Well, well, well, seems like I'm not the only one who gets a little violent, eh?**

"Tomorrow. You have it by tomorrow."

That made the Killer lose interest. Tomorrow seemed so far away. Today seemed better.

* * *

"This is Akane's apartment, right?" Naruto asked.

He wandered around the large room, glancing at the pictures. A smiling Akane holding a badge with a smiley face on it, and one of her sitting on Hiro's lap with his friends all smiling and making peace signs.

It was scary how much his friends behaved like hers. Who knows, maybe Uzumaki Naruto was the next victim? Nara Shikamaru – totally unaware of the vision the Killer had of him dying next week – went about searching the place, ducking under the police tape. He shouldn't worry about falling in the shower. The Killer would make sure Shikamaru did not die.

**His IQ matches mine perfectly. He's the only one able to give me a challenge.**

"So, you still like Sakura, eh Naruto?"

Naruto groaned. "Shut up Shika…"

Shikamaru chucked. "Whatever…"

"How's Kiba?"

"Too drugged up on pain medication to even form a sentence…"

"I'll go see him later!" Naruto smiled brightly.

Shikamaru nodded. "I'll go with you."

He toyed with a teddy and flung it back on Akane's bed. This was where she died. He glanced around, trying to see anything unusual. And on this particular day, he got lucky. He saw a hair on her dresser.

**Whoopsie. Must've forgotten to clean up. My bad…**

This doesn't sound like much. But Akane was blonde, and Hiro had bright red hair, the same color as Gaara of the Sand.

This hair wasn't the same color. He picked it up gently, popping it in a little bag and forming a frown on his face.

"Naruto…I think I found something."


	9. Voices And Pain Medication

**A/N : **_I wanted to mention I update daily because really, there's nothing much to do. Because in my time period (I have no idea where most of you guys live), it's late when I update. So that explains it ^_^ Oh, and boredom. Plain old boredom!_

_

* * *

_**Review Replies;**

**NoName**_- Thank you for telling me what you think! And I didn't notice. I didn't like Sakura when they were younger, but I love the older version of her. She's much better. I can't promise that I won't hate on her, simply because I didn't realize I was xD Thanks for your review :D_

**Lazy Gaga – **_I can't blame them for being jealous xD thanks (: _

**Roku-and-Saku – **_Shikamaru is intelligent, and this Killer doesn't even want him to die, yet. So we'll see what happens to Shika ;) Thank you for the review :D_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine – ****Voices And Pain Medication**

**

* * *

****Uchiha Obito, eh? Well, I can't read his thoughts anymore. I can read others too.**

_Don't talk about him._

**Do you ever just wonder how boring you can really be? Loosen up, forget about everything and life would be much easier.**

_I can't. I can't forget about everything. I have a team, friends, family. Or friends I consider family!_

**You never did grow up like the others did…**

**

* * *

**"Hello Gai," Kakashi murmured.

Gai fell out of the tree, landing on his head. Kakashi turned the page of his book and yawned, but you couldn't see it through his dark blue mask. Gai rubbed his head, but his bowl-shaped hairstyle wasn't a bit out of place.

"Kakashi, my rival! I have a question for you!"

"Shoot," Kakashi replied, scanning the page of his book, more interested in it than his 'rival'. Gai sat up and for once, the jumpsuit-wearing man wasn't sure how he should put his next question.

"Have you found the Killer yet?" he said eventually.

"That's all you had to ask? It took you like twenty minutes to form that, Gai."

Gai ignored it. "Well?"

Kakashi drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was true, they had gotten one tiny, miniscule step ahead. A hair. One single hair had been left at the crime scene, but knowing Naruto, he probably found Shikamaru's hair. But wait, wasn't it Shikamaru who had found the hair? Shikamaru wasn't stupid.

He would've known of this 'evidence' wasn't exactly right.

"We found a single hair."

Gai's bright face dropped. "A hair?"

Kakashi nodded. "Better than what we had before…"

"What did you have before?" Gai asked, watching Kakashi turn another page in his book. His rival sighed and dropped his book.

"Absolutely nothing."

* * *

**Kinjo Mei. ****She's just like Takashi Aina, isn't she? She lives alone, you know? On her own. Thought Mei-chan has a reason for being alone. She pushes people away. You know from experience. 'Member, you asked if she needed help gardening, because she's old and has a hunch and she begins screamin' at you… No wonder her garden is over-grown. Crazy old bat…**

_Mei had a tough life. I can relate to her, but you wouldn't understand__, would you?_

**Wouldn't understand? WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND? I'm stuck here with you, that's what I call tough… **

Mei sat in a rocking chair in the front of her house and watched some kids run past. Unfortunately, ten year old Riku ran past without noticing the stranger standing at Mei's gate. He was too worried about being late for dinner, because his mom would absolutely _**murder**_ him if he turned up even a second late.

**Murder you for being late to dinner? You have no idea what's gonna happen to old Mei here.**

_What__** is**__ going to happen to Mei?_

**I can tell you one thing. It'll be an event to remember.**

The stranger opened the gate and stepped inside. Mei stopped rocking in her chair and cracked an eye open, carefully eyeing this strange up and down.

"What do you want, eh?" she screeched.

The stranger didn't reply and kept walking. Mei squinted in the sunlight and attempted to block the light with one old and wrinkled hand. It didn't work, but she got a look at this stranger.

"Eh…don't I know you?"

"Not for long, Mei."

* * *

"Hey Kiba?" Naruto called quietly, knocking once on the door.

"Oh…oh hey! It's Nawuto!"

"Huh?"

Kiba fell off his bed, giggling like a girl. Naruto glanced at Shikamaru, who shrugged and said, "Just the pain medication he's on. Makes him a little loopy."

"Ahah! Loopy…looooooppppyyyy," Kiba grinned, gripping his bed sheets and pulling himself back up. "Shikamawu, where is he?"

"Who?"

"The Kwiller!" Kiba growled, pumping his fist in the air. "I'll kill him for…for…"

"Almost cracking every bone in your body?"

"YEAH! For that…the little…"

**Learn to make fun of me when you can form a proper sentence, Kiba.**

_Poor Kiba…_

**It's his own fault.**

_It's his own fault that you broke his ankle?_

**Exactly, you're learning.**

"We found a hair," Naruto murmured.

"A hair?" Kiba exclaimed. He glanced at the sleeping Akamaru – who had to be sneaked into the hospital so the nurses wouldn't see him – and his eyebrows drew together. "Well Akamawu doesn't mean to shed his hair Nawuto. He's a dog, he's meant to."

"No, Kiba. We found a hair in one of the victims apartments."

"So we know who did it? I'll snap their ankles!"

Naruto chuckled softly. "We have to wait. Tsunade has some people doing exams to find out who it is. Don't worry, we should find them. I doubt the Konoha Killer is Akamaru."

**Comparing me to a dog now are we?**

After four hours of sitting around with Kiba, laughing at how stupid he sounded, Naruto decided to go and study more about this case. They said they'd have found out who it was soon. That seemed so far away.


	10. Modesty & I Can't Take It

**A/N: **_New chapter! And there should be more this weekend, but I can't promise anything. Plus, this is almost over anyway. I don't even want it to end, I quite like this story! :D_

_

* * *

_**Review Replies;**

**Saki Haruno-7 – **_I had literally just uploaded the new chapter, and went onto my e-mail and you had reviewed for the previous chapter xD I was like "Oh damn!" haha, so I'm sorry about that. Well everyone is a Killer at some point, right? This Killer just happens to be more active than other. Haha, Kiba is on a lot of pain medication! Trust me! And thanks, I liked writing it. You make me blush saying I'm awesome! :D haha, and I say "awesome" all the time… :D it's a bad habit of mine, I apologize as well. I think of Detective Naruto, with the very heavy beige coat and smart brown hat, looking for a criminal who stole some ramen or something :D haha_

**Lazy Gaga – **_Grrreat._

**holydemon90 ****– **_It could be, who knows (: I DO :D haha thanks for the review deary._

**Roku-and-Saku ****– **_Cute story! Kiba + drugs = funny things happening :D And the Killer is always there, you just have to look out for it. :D_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten –**** Modesty & I Can't Take It**

**

* * *

**

The screen flickered on and off. The image was already sketchy, and the constant flicker made it worse. When it froze, she slapped the side of the small TV screen again, almost tearing her hair out. This was infuriatingly and maddeningly broken. Her eyes lit up when the screen fixed itself, and the image of six people on a stage popped up.

"Thank you Kami," she murmured.

**Meet Narita Kazue. Never heard of her? Most haven't.**

She sang along with the song so quietly it was barely a whisper. But this was not some kind of talent show. Narita Kazue had been part of a band that was called Narita. It had been very famous. Until of course they broke up, and people began to forget about it. It got to a point where if you asked if someone knew who "Narita" was, they'd ask if that was some kind of drink. She had founded it, so she thought it should be named after her.

**Kazue is modest, eh? Sarcasm.**

When she was fifteen, she decided to sing. She grouped some unwilling friends together, which was made up of six people. Six, for each letter in her last name. Modesty was not her strong point. Everyone knew Kazue loved herself. She would never admit it though. Even if it was hard to deny it when her bedroom was covered in posters of the Narita band, with her at the very front. Always.

The screen just went completely blank. Before it did that, Kazue had been bouncing around on the screen and singing, "Love! Love! Why not share some looooooove?"

**I can think of a-couple reasons.**

"Oh dammit! Why won't you work!"

"Hello Kazue."

She jumped and spun around. "W-Who are you?"

"Never mind that. Count yourself lucky. You, happen to be the first victim I've ever had a full blown conversation with. All the others got one or two sentences at the very best."

"V-Victim?" she stuttered, gripping the floor she sat on, pushing herself against it to get away. Only to bump into the small TV behind her and ending up pinned by a Killer.

"That's right," they chuckled. "Victim. Say, Kazue, ever heard of a thing called modesty?"

* * *

Hirokashi Kara – a shopkeeper. Arakaki Youta – a producer, and finally Kochi Shun – a simple receptionist. All killed in a week. Seven days. Whatever. The Killer was speeding up, and Uzumaki Naruto was slowing down. A brunette boy named Kiba lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I fink…that we should buy a goat to lure the Kwiller out."

"Kiba. Just shut up. You have no idea what you're saying."

"What I'm saying is Akamaru needs…wait, wait. That's not even my own language. Kibarian. That should be my language. I shall invent it!" Kiba fell off the bed, muttering random words that didn't even make sense.

_Poor, poor Kiba. His sister visits him, and he should be out of here within the week. His ankle isn't much better though...  
_

**That's if the vision I had doesn't come true.**

_What? W-What vision? He doesn't die! He can't die!_

**Hey, I'm the one making decisions here Puppet. Well in my vision a trainee nurse adds way too many drugs to Kiba's system. It overloads and…well, bye bye Kiba and his new 'language'. Oh don't worry; I'm sure he'll be too drugged up to notice. Did you forget that I told you my visions don't always come true? It depends on what a person does or says. That can change it.  
**

_You're lying._

**Try me.**

Naruto sighed loudly, his eyes drifting towards the now drooling Kiba.

"This is gonna be a long night…."

* * *

"Hey Hinata."

No answer.

"Hinata?"

No answer.

"HINATA!"

Hyuuga Hinata jumped, and looked up at the blonde. She nervously twiddled her thumb and blushed deeply.

"Hi Ino."

Ino noticed her friends were picking up on their old habits. Sakura had gotten way more violent towards Naruto and some others who she dared to speak against, Hinata would blush and twiddle her thumbs more, Kakashi was later than ever and Shikamaru slept more. She sighed as loudly as Naruto had at the exact same time on the other side of town.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes. I'm just so tired. I'm sick of seeing victims everywhere I go, you know?"

"I hear ya!" Ino exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and flopping into the seat beside her, running her hands through her hair. "Those pictures they gave us are getting to me big time..."

"Ino…who do you think the Killer is?" Hinata asked, biting his lip.

"I'm not sure. It's so…creepy. He's getting stronger and faster…while we sit around unsure of what to do."

**Ino stop, I'm blushing. You flatter me.**

_Stop it. Shut up. I'm busy with something, I don't wanna hear other people's thoughts and conversations as much as you do?_

**Well don't you wanna know what people are thinking? "Who's the Killer?" is what everyone is asking. **

"I know what you mean," Hinata murmured.

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru."

Like Hyuuga Hinata, Shikamaru didn't answer the first time. Or second. Or third. The Penguin-type mask the ANBU man wore felt itchy, he noticed. Stupid mask. And this lazy kid he had to fetch was asleep on a hill! What a job….He needs to get paid more for this.

"NARA!"

Shikamaru cracked an eye open. "Hm?"

The man sweat-dropped, "You were awake the whole time?"

"What do you want?"

"We found out who owns the hair. You're not gonna believe this."

Nara Shikamaru was on his feet so fast even the trained ninja in front of him didn't believe it. What a lazy little piece of…

**Snap. They caught us, would you believe that?**

_No…they can't…we-…I, what do I do?_

**Wait it out. Prove yourself innocent.**

_I…I can't do that…I'm not innocent.  
_

**You're sure as Hell have to try.**

"Who is it?"

"It's…"


	11. You Reap What You Sow

**A/N: ***PLEASE READ THIS :D*****_That cliff-hanger was so mean, I know! But hey, here's a new chapter that was updated THE NEXT DAY! AND I tell you who the Killer is! Please let me know if you hate it or anything! So I'm pretty good at the ol' updatin'. I actually began this story with a different Killer, and when it's over I might mention who I thought about being the Killer at first. So I like how you guys are guessing. Some might be close, others not close enough…._

**Note;**_ This is in the person(s) who can hear the Killer talking's POV, if that makes any sense. It will change, like it does sometimes but for the start it's in their POV because I've never went into detail, really. _

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies; (Btw, sorry if I spell any names wrong…:D)**

**Roku-and-Saku – **_The Rookie 12 seemed to be jinxed, right? Haha, it just seems to get worse for them. And he/she needs to do a lot of work…or none at all. Whatever the Killer feels like doin'. _

**Crazyefra- **_I updated ^_^ haha_

**Lazy Gaga – **_Suspense! :D _

**Saki Haruno-7 – **_I'm sorry! I had to do it. I have yet to eat ramen, even though I actually have it here :D Oh the irony :D Kiba should be a little drugged up for a little while, with that ankle. And kind of because I enjoy Kiba being drugged up ;D Thank you so much :D_

**11235beat007 ****– **_Thank you for your review (: I'm glad you like it :D_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven – You Reap What You Sow**

**

* * *

**_*****This is the person(s) who can hear the Killer talking's POV*** :) **_

_My head is going to e__xplode. They know, they have to! Is it real? Maybe this is one of it's sick visions…the Killer's visions. He won't even let me sleep, and when I do…I can't even think about it. He's too strong, and he's right. That's what really kills me, he's right. _

_I am worthless. "Just in the shadows," according to him. But he's made it worse. He makes me think things are real when they're not. He says that people think things like, "Oh he's bad!" and "Oh she's ugly," all the time…He adds voices too, louder than each other, all screaming._

_Sometime's I hear my friends' voices in my head. It's hard to decipher who really is talking and who's not. Now they know. They know what I am, who is he and what we've done. I've got to get away. I can't face them._

_

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto fell to the ground, and Nara Shikamaru had barely any time to grab him. Already, Naruto was crying and repeating, "No" over and over again. He refused to believe it, and the moment he did, he knew it would kill him. That doesn't sound so bad now. Dying, he meant.

**I can help with that.**** If you have a kunai handy I can –**

His head reeled, and Shikamaru waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. Naruto noticed his friend had some tears in his eyes too, though he'd never seen Shika cry before.

**Hey, look at the time. If that ANBU ma****n hadn't found Shika when he had, Shikamaru would've decided to have that shower…and bye bye Shika if he did!**

"We have to catch-…" Shikamaru began.

"We can't," Naruto moaned, sobs ruining his normally strong voice. "We can't do that! That's my friend, that's-…"

"Naruto. We have to. You know that. Grab your weapons, and get the others. We're dealing with a serial Killer Konoha has never had to deal with before."

* * *

**So they got me. Well, you. It doesn't matter to me if they find you or not, since I'll just be moving on when you die. I could move on now, but then I'd miss the action! And Kiba, what will they do with him, eh?**

**

* * *

**Speaking of the dog-crazy boy, he sat on his hospital bed and watched a chubby nurse try to inject him with a drug that made him feel very happy. It was to calm him down so she could put even more drugs in him. But Kiba didn't want that.

"NO! I WILL NOT JOIN YOU AND YOUR COLONY!"

The nurse sweat-dropped and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Why oh why did I agree to become a nurse… 'Oh being a nurse will be great hunny!'…yeah, thanks mom."

"I am too busy trying to catch the Kwiller, so leave or I shall call my minions….AND YOU'LL BE SORRY NURSE! I CURSE YOU FOR AN ETERNITY!"

"Catch the Killer? Oh Kiba, you poor thing. I heard Lady Tsunade send out ANBU. They've found the Killer. I heard her say that they're going to the forest to-…" the nurse started.

Kiba tripped off his bed and smashed his nose off the ground. She ran to him, kneeling to help pick him up. He pushed her hard, causing her to fall. Groaning, he sat up and limped towards the window. He actually walked into it, appearing to forget he couldn't walk through walls just yet. "When did that get there? Oh well."

He punched the window, smashing it into pieces and fell out. He didn't jump, or use any ninja training, he just fell. The nurse screeched, jumped up and clicked a button on the side of his bed for assistance.

"Kiba?" the nurse screamed, leaning over the window and searching the ground below. They were on the second floor, if he survived she would kick his-

"MONEY! I fwound money…oh wait no, that's a berry. Oh yum…this tastes like ladybird. How do I know what that tastes like? Wait! The Kwiller! I must find him!" Kiba muttered in the bushes, crawling out through some mud and limping towards the forest beside the hospital. "Minions, where are youuu?"

**If you think he sounds crazy out loud, you should hear him inside his head.**

**

* * *

**_My heart was thudding. I couldn't breathe – though I wasn't even sure if I wanted to. __My bag almost fell open, and almost poured my clothes all over the ground of my house. Quickly, I stuffed them back in and prayed that my friends hadn't found out yet. _

**Oh trust me they have and they-**

_If I can just pretend and get away it will never have happened. Sure, they'll search for a while but if I changed my hair colour and moved far, far away they'd never know, and maybe they'll think the Killer killed me too! I'll be free and-_

**You really are an idiot. Think about it.**** So-**

_So then I can live and die of old age. That's what'll happen. _

_My head was just like my heart – ready to explode. My chest heaved up and down and there was mud in my hair, on my face, on my arms and in my nails but I kept going. I had had to run through the forest to avoid any ANBU who knew me inside the town, who were waiting for me. They hadn't reached my home yet, but the ANBU were quick._

_I just happened to be quicker._

_Yet another thing no one noticed about me. My speed had gotten better in time, especially when _**HE**_ appeared. That voice. It started out quiet, but it got louder until I couldn't hear anything _**BUT**_ him!_

_There was the Uchiha Compound. I paused to look at it, but then kept going. My heart beat louder. If they didn't find me and kill me my heart would stop from stress soon enough. I reached the forest, hopping over a bush. I kept to the ground. They expected me in the trees, not that traps wouldn't be set in the ground either. They didn't set them up for me personally, it was for anyone who wasn't a ninja in Konoha or someone who wasn't meant to be in Konoha, a criminal for example._

_My clothes snagged on a branch of a tree, and I glanced back at them. I didn't have time to stop. If I did, my heart would surely give out. So I kept going, throwing the bag away too. Electricity shook through my body, going from my toes, getting stronger at my ribs and almost bursting out of my body when it reached my eyes. My chakra wasn't this strong, I can't handle it._

**Why did you even bring it? I mean, you need a new identity right? Moving to a new place, new hairstyle, new people so why bring old clothes?**

"_I found some clothes!" I heard._

_Oh God, I knew that voice. It was Naruto, sweet, loving, caring and beautiful Naruto. He was eternally innocent in my eyes._

**No, that's not stalker-ish in the slightest kid. **

_He would hate me, they all would. No one would understand the constant voices in my head, the pain and noise. It would be impossible to explain too.__ I had to run._

_

* * *

_Naruto tripped, but kept up with his friends. It was going to rain, and he wanted it to stay bright. It would wash away any tracks, and if they needed Akamaru to find the scent it would be harder than it should've been.

He glanced at his friends who all looked fit to cry. No time for crying now, though this betrayal was killing him. Instead of thinking about it, he grabbed a branch and swung under it, doing a flip in the air and landing on another branch.

They could see the clearing that led to a training ground, and he could tell that the Killer was there. He couldn't even face calling them a Killer. Not-

No, don't think like that. That's not helping. Just keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going.

They landed in the clearing, all in sync. His eyes scanned the Killer in front of them, covered in dirt and looking more like a frightened four year old than a devious and cunning Killer. No, this couldn't be true. A mix up. In years to come, they'd laugh about it over ramen. He hoped.

"N-Naruto," the crying Killer called. "Please.."

He bit his lip. "Don't say anything, just don't."

"I'm sorry, he made me do Naruto, I-…"

"You're a Killer! Don't you get it?" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi glanced at his student, noting once again how he had grown. Now he was snivelling, his eyes pained, looking like the thirteen year old Naruto he remembered, though weaker than that.. Even Kakashi had trouble breathing, and he been a ninja longer than most of the kids here had been alive. This was impossible.

"I trusted you…," Naruto sobbed, his voice cracking. "I trusted you…Hinata."


	12. The End Of The Sentence

**A/N: **_So, not a lot of people guessed it was Hinata. I put in some hints, such as stuttering and thinking Naruto was hot. Haha! I do love Naruto and Kakashi 3 Do you think Hinata makes a good killer? I personally don't think so, but with this Killer inside her, I suppose she's a perfect example, ne? Oh yeah, btw, Sakura was actually meant to be the Killer at first, but it was so obvious. Hinata is much better in my opinion but let me know what you think! Thanks for reading._

_

* * *

_**Review Replies – ****(Thanks btw!)**

**Crazyefra – **_Awh I'm sorry :o Haha, I'll try to make it less confusing. And he could be :D_

**Lazy Gaga - **_*sticks star on forehead* YAY :D thank you! Hinata = AWESOME :D_

**Saki Haruno-7 – **_People mainly guessed Sakura. I guess large foreheads insinuate evil sometimes. Oh we'll see what happens to the Killer. Hinata will get the worst of it though!_

**Roku-and-Saku – **_Well done! Not a lot of people guessed it was ol' Hinata. Oh I love this Killer :D haha…I swear I'm not the master of the Killer…sort of. ;) I'm glad it did, thanks for the review :D_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve ****– The End Of The Sentence **

**

* * *

**

She didn't even put up a fight. Perhaps it was chakra exhaustion, or guilt. Maybe she just knew she wouldn't win. Naruto didn't care either way, because he had been the one to put chakra handcuffs around her wrists as she sobbed quietly. She had been the killer, yet he was the one who felt guilty.

Lady Tsunade fell into her chair with her head in her hands at the news, and they kept Hinata in a cell, guarded by ANBU. Everything she did was watched. Not just by them, but the Killer watched too.

**Oooh, look at the dirty look he just gave you! What a-**

Kiba had visited her in the week that it took for them to judge Hinata's sanity. His drugs had been reduced, and he understood fully what Hinata had done. He growled but he promised he didn't hate her.

She was glad for that. None of them had spoken much. Sakura attempted to hug her, but ANBU tore her away and said she could "pass on sealed weapons". Sakura created _**murder**_ – if you'll excuse the pun – and screamed at them for the best of an hour.

Hinata sat in the corner of her cell and watched.

Of course, her family visited on the third day of her imprisonment. Her father spat on her. Neji had tears in his eyes, but kept the Hyuuga façade up. He did an impeccable job of it too. That was all they really did. None stayed to ask if she felt okay, because in their eyes this was not Hyuuga Hinata. It was just some Killer who happened to have their blood in her veins.

**Harsh.**

**

* * *

**"She's got some kind of split personality!" Naruto argued. "You can't do this!"

Tsunade sighed. "And you think I want to? Naruto, think of the victims who_ did_ have family. Would you like it if someone killed Kakashi and Sakura, and I had let them off without any sort of punishment?"

He stayed silent. "It's wrong."

"I never said it was right in the first place," Tsunade shrugged, sipping some more drink. She had been drinking a lot lately.

**Oh yeah, you should tell Tsunade her liver won't last much longer. I give it a month. Maybe a week. Depends on whether or not she stops today.**

_Shut up._

**Plus, I've seen what happens to you. Not. Pretty. That's all I say.**

"So that's it? We can't just lock her up," Naruto murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"No Naruto. We can't. The victims families have agreed on this punishment. It's death by hanging. She has till Sunday."

* * *

On Saturday, Naruto walked slowly to Hinata's cell, looking at the snivelling and pale girl in the corner, muttering to herself. How had he not noticed this before? She seemed so right, even when they ate ramen. She laughed at his jokes and when he pulled funny faces she mimicked them.

How can she go from that, to this?

"N-Naruto."

He sat down outside the bars and crossed his legs. "You're stuttering again, Hinata-chan…"

She suddenly jumped, lashed out at the bars and screamed at him. Her face had turned red, so twisted with rage. "How can you sit there after what I've done? After what _HE'S_ done? That stupid, stupid voice! He haunts me, and you don't even know it!"

**Oh? Oh come on, you're gonna talk about me behind my back and call me stupid? Wait, I'm in your head. Now you're going to talk to me openly? Whoa, didn't put you down as a bitch Hinata. Nice to know.**

"I'm sorry Hinata. But I still see you as my friend."

She calmed, her eyes widening. She sat and mirrored him, crossing her legs. "Really?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "He made you do it."

**Talk about me why don't you Naruto. I HAVE FEELINGS!**

Hinata winced when the voice laughed so loudly and sarcastically that it drowned out whatever Naruto had said. He began to notice how she lost focus, her eyes drifting to the ground without knowing.

How had he not noticed this?

* * *

Naruto held his tongue. And his tears. This was degrading. Not only would Hinata die today, the whole of Konoha would see it in a stadium. It wasn't huge, but she would be on a stage and then…hanged.

It was so degrading, but it was the only thing the families would agree on. Naruto felt both guilty and sad for the families, but he felt even worse for Hinata.

Especially when he saw her on the stage as they wrapped the noose around her, testing and checking it. Why couldn't they do something humane, like knocking her out or something? Well, he had asked Tsunade.

"I've asked the families myself. They said 'it's not fair. Our family members weren't granted such a peaceful death, so why should she have one?'"

And Naruto hated himself even more because it was true. All of the Rookies had visited her. Ino was still in floods, Shika in permanent shock. Kakashi held himself together enough to hold Sakura's hand and Kiba would rub her back every now and then. But no one could comfort Naruto.

Hinata looked up at them, and gave a small smile. Throughout it all they had been there for her. The past week had been hell. It was cold at night, and too hot during the day in her cell. She was tired, hungry and thirsty. But in a few seconds, that wouldn't matter. She wouldn't feel it. She hoped.

Naruto smiled back. It was the last thing she saw, but what she heard was a different story.

**Nice knowin' ya Hinata. **

And some loud laughter. Her family didn't even attend her punishment, and she thanked Kami her pain was over. Konoha's Killer died right there and then, but the voice wasn't finished. No, he would never die. He lived on. Or existed, if you couldn't call it a life. And he was not finished with humans just yet.

* * *

A letter from Adachi Akiyama to her sister living in Konoha, Adachi Jun, four years after Hyuuga Hinata's death;

_**Dear Jun,**_

_**How have you been? I bet you miss me. I mean, it's hard living without your big sister. Suna is so hot! Compared to Konoha it's like living in an oven. How's young Kiri? And Rosu? **_

_**I miss you guys so much! And so does little Kani. Though I'm getting a little worried about her. She's healthy and everything, but the other day she walked up to me and asked me to "stop some voice because he won't stop laughing." I have no idea what she meant, but a kid on my block, Jarubi told me she asked him if he could hear a voice talking about going back to Konohagakure and finishing some kind of business. **_

_**I guess she must really miss you, right? That must be why she wants to go back to Konoha. Well, we'll visit you soon, don't worry.  
**_

_**Love,**_

_**Akiyama. **_

_**

* * *

The End 3  
**_


	13. Sequel Four Years

**A/N: **_Yes, a sequel already. I kind of need to do this story fast, because of some tests that will happen in my school which means I won't be able to update in a few weeks so here you go :D I think I'm a fast-updater anyway, so this shouldn't be a problem xD Thank you **Roku-and-Saku** for the message you sent me. Enjoy this :D It's a little more planned than the first. The's POV's change so if you can't follow this, please let me know ;)  
_

**Warning : **_This Killer curses. Warned. And a few other characters curse too._

_

* * *

_

**The Killer Inside Me Sequel – Four Years**

**

* * *

Killer's POV.**

**Monsters are not born, nor do they simply exist. Monsters are created. Monsters create monsters. The fittest kill the weakest. It works in the human world, and my world. Just remember that when you read fairytales. Think about the monster. How did they come to existence? **

**Kiyoshi means pure, or saintly one in Japanese. That can sum up my brother. In my mothers eyes, he could do no wrong. But I knew that Kiyoshi did do wrong. In fact, Kiyoshi did something so wrong it changed my life. Or my spirit life, at least.**

**I couldn't give a fuck what Kiyoshi thinks of me. He's dead anyway, but when I was alive he meant the world to me. I was stupid. I'm glad he's dead. He never deserved to be alive in the first place. So one day, on a sunny evening, Kiyoshi decides to take me on a trip to one of the smallest training grounds in the village.**

**Like the idiot I was, I followed. Anything Kiyoshi told me to do, I did. Everyone did what Kiyoshi told them to do, young or old. Even my mother, the religious nutter that she happened to be. She was probably off praying, more worried that she had sinned instead of worrying about her kids welfare. **

**In the field, Kiyoshi starts throwing kunai at a stuffed body bag that we used as a target, and some of his stuffing falls out. Kiyoshi picks it up and laughed. **

**"Think of it as blood."**

**So I did. Every time Kiyoshi hit the stuffed target, I would think of it as blood. He did it daily and never missed the stuffed target. I wondered how that stuffed man felt. Did he feel it? **

**And why should I care if he did or not?**

**

* * *

**

Adachi Akiyama hugged her sister so tightly that it seemed impossible for someone of her size. She was barely 4ft 5in. Her daughter, Kani stood next to her and watched with wide eyes as her aunt Jun loomed over her, blocking the sun. Needless to say, Jun was a chubby lady.

"Oh my Kani, you have grown up so much! Look at your little cheeks!"

**Ouch, why do people insist on pinching this kid's cheeks so hard?**

Kani thought the same thing. Her mother continued to speak to Jun in a shrill voice, but she was too busy listening to the man in her head. He had been there for a while, and she wasn't sure why. The kid who lived by her, one of the Big Boys Jarubi told her she was insane and would end up in a crazy house. She didn't want that, so she stopped telling people about that man in her head, and her mother simply assumed it was a phase.

Inside her head, that man seemed to stretch and yawn. Only no one else could hear him.

**Time to get out of here. I'm bored. See ya kid.**

And just like that, Kani didn't hear the voice. Since she was four, she didn't think an awful lot of it. She was just happy she wouldn't end up in the crazy house just yet.

* * *

In four years, Konohagakure hadn't changed. Of course, the people within it had moved on. Even the Rookies had moved on, but they still included a seat of Hinata whenever they ate ramen. Only Naruto didn't really move on.

He found it hard, and visited Hinata's grave all the time. People didn't call her Hinata anymore. They called her, "That Killer." Sakura would sigh whenever she saw him head towards the cemetery. But she couldn't do anything about it.

No one could.

* * *

**"****Did you pray?"**

**Like I said, my mother was a religious nut. Every time I saw her, she asked me the same question. Wake, pray. Eat, pray. Go outside, pray, come back in, pray, eat again, pray, get ready for bed, pray, and then wake up to do the same thing all over again.**

**See, my mother was raised that way. Her mother locked her up for days just to pray. Isn't that a sinful thing to do to family? She's cuckoo bananas. And the worst thing about Konoha is it reminds me of my own village. That's why I hate it, and that's why I'm going to mess it up again. Everything I do, I do because I hate it. **

**Sakura reminds me of my mother, and Naruto reminds me of my brother. Kakashi, well he's never done anything to me. But I hate him anyway. Surely he's done something worthy of hatred. Everyone has. I'm just the kind of person who finds killing funny. Don't you?**

**

* * *

**

On the day Yaro Chinami died, no one cared. She was marked as deceased in the Hokage's civilian book, her property sold and her things thrown into storage or sold to people who didn't know where it came from. In their eyes, she never existed.

Except someone did care. Uzumaki Naruto noticed she had the same wounds that all the other people the Killer had killed four years ago had.

"Tsunade, let me investigate!"

Lady Tsunade looked the even taller boy up and down. Nothing else had changed. Physically at least. Bright blue eyes, and tanned skin. The whiskers, and grin. But his eyes had a hint of sadness, like he was still grieving for Hinata. Chances were he probably was. Sometimes she wished he was mute. Now was one of these times.

"If it shuts you up!"

He grinned. "Of course it will."

**You are a good liar, Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto was the first person in Chinami's apartment. Her body was still there, since it had been a newspaper delivery boy unlucky enough to find her. He slowly walked in and took a deep breath, smelling the blood. Everything was messy.

**She put up a fight.**

The walls were smeared with blood, and her pictures smashed. He wrinkled his nose but kept going. This was for Hinata, he told himself. He'd make sure this Killer wouldn't hurt any of his friends again.

**Never make promises you can't keep.**

And at the end of the hall, just above the victim's body – written in her own blood – in messy handwriting was a simple sentence, that meant a world of evil for Uzumaki Naruto.

"I'm back Naruto."


	14. The Plague

A/N: _I'm glad people are liking this sequel! :D Enjoy a new chapter :D Oh yeah, at the very last line, that's a line from a song called "Tear Away" by Drowning Pool…I was listening to it yesterday I think and it just came into my head there. Haha :D_

_

* * *

_**Review Replies ^_^ :**

**Roku-and-Saku – **_Thanks :D And tests SUCK!_

**Lazy Gaga – **_MORE GOLD STARS! YAY! *sticks on forehead* THANKS!_

**Saki Haruno-7 – **_Watch out, right? He's in a killing mood :D Awh, thank you! *blush* haha I'm glad you liked that chapter. This sequel will probably go more into his past. Before becoming the Killer that he is, of course._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Two – The Plague**

**

* * *

**

**Killer's POV**

**Kiyoshi was not my only sibling. Ryoko was my sister. Rui was my even younger sister. It was Ryoko I cared about most in my terribl****y fragile family. She had brown hair, and looked a little like me. I think I didn't like Rui because she looked like Kiyoshi. Oh, and she cried around 87% of the time. **

**Rui lived up to her namesake, being very affectionate. And she craved my approval at every turn. Yet I didn't feel much guilt in the end, if I'm honest.**

**And I am very honest.**

** Ryoko was with me on the day that stands out in my memory the most. We were outside in our large garden, by a deep pond, kicking our legs in it, and the fishes in the pond dodged them. She held my hand. Ryoko felt warmer than me. No, wait, Ryoko **_**was **_**warmer than me. And she stood, and kicked a rock near her foot. It hit the fence that surrounded our house and kept intruders out.**

**And kept everyone out. **

**My mother runs out, thinking it's an intruder and she spots Ryoko and I. I'm standing now, and she starts walking towards us. Out of pure nervousness, Ryoko held my hand. Her name meant good child, but my mother didn't think Ryoko was a good child. Her dress stretched against her knees as ****she walked towards us.**

"**Who did it?"**

**I've never told you my own name, have I? Well every time my mother had a baby - four times, to be exact – she thought up a good definition for us. Kiyoshi was her favourite name for her favourite son. My name is – or was – Ryuu. Meaning Dragon. I am certain I didn't resemble a dragon, but she must've thought so. A lot of old ladies in my village thought I was absolutely beautiful and I'd "break hearts". I'd brake something alright. **

**I glanced at Ryoko, and thought that as her older brother, I should protect her. Perhaps if it was Rui – even though she was the youngest - I wouldn't have said anything. But this wasn't Rui, it was Ryoko.**

"**I did," I said quietly.  
**

**Even after all my human years, and spirit years I'll never forget that look in her eyes. All Ryoko had done was kick a rock at a fence, but knowing my mother there was probably some divine and religious rule against it.**

**So she took my hand, tore me away from my little sister and brought me inside the house. It was warm like Ryoko, surprisingly who struggled to run and keep up with my mom. She takes me towards the fireplace, and lifts a metal stick that had been resting in the fire, burning and she smiles at me.**

"**I told you to pray, Ryuu-baka," she says, and then she puts the metal stick to my wrist and-**

**

* * *

**

"Tsunade! Tsunade?" Shizune called, breathless. "Is it true?"

She only got a curt nod in response, and Shizune stopped herself from falling to the floor. "He can't be back….that Killer! He can't! How would he get in the village?"

"We're not sure yet. ANBU have been checking the civilians without them knowing. Nothing suspicious."

**Is that illegal?**

Shizune straightened up and took a deep breath. "How is Naruto?"

"Freaking out, as you'd expect. He wants me to draw up a new team to work with him, to find this Killer."

"Will you do it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

* * *

**Yamanaka Ino. Her jutsus include taking over an enemies body, right? Or at least, that's what I get from reading her mind. Mind Body Switch Technique. **

**Kind of like what I do. Only I'm better. Much better.  
**

**I found Ino's house easily. It's way easier to travel as a spirit. Oh, what a nice necklace her mother left lying around in their safe. I'll just borrow that and find out how much it's worth. Maybe a bowl of ramen for Naruto, or some yen.  
**

**Jeez, Ino loves herself. All these pictures of herself plastered around her house. And bedroom. I waited till five past dawn to take over Yamanaka Ino's body. It wasn't hard. For someone with the same jutsus I had, she wasn't terribly difficult to possess. I stayed in the bed for a couple of minutes, listening to her family getting up and going through their morning routine.  
**

**Ino was fully aware I was possessing her. She could see what I did and say what she wanted inside my mind, but she couldn't do anything else. And when I'm finished with her, she won't remember me being in her body. She'll just remember the past events, everything I did and said, but she'll think she was the one who said it and did it. I love mind games.  
**

"**Ino, you ready? Your friends are here!"**

**That was her mother. With the really nice necklace that happened to be in their safe. I stuffed it in Ino's pocket and grinned before getting up and dressing. This was going to be fun. I haven't had this much fun in over one hundred years, even when I possessed Hyuuga Hinata. Or was it Hibata? I don't know, and I could care less.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba stood waiting for me outside the house. Kiba, haven't you grown…I wonder how badly I hurt his ankle. Oh the look on his face was priceless! He didn't limp when he turned to see me, that was one thing. Actually, now that I look at him, Kiba has the same eyes Rui had. Creeeeepy. **

**Ino was babbling inside my head, freaking out.**

"**Y-You can't do this! How come they can't hear me?" she screamed. I smiled at her friends and they didn't even smile back. Rude!**

"**Ino-chan…we have some bad news," Kiba murmured.**

"**The Killer's back," Naruto grunted, his voice husky.**

**And the best thing about it all, was that I already knew, and could put on this shocked, appalled and terrified look and all they did was sympathise with me. God damn, I love me.**


	15. Kids These Days

**A/N: **_Heeellloooo (: New chapter! And this is mainly in the Killer's POV. So…yeaaaah. Enjoy. ;D_

_**WARNING : CURSES!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Review Replies :) –**

**Lazy Gaga – **_Not exactly xD the killer possesses someone :D it's like a jutsu :D_

**Roku-and-Saku – **_Like Jiriaya? ;) Imagine the Killer possesses him! :D haha, I should write that sometime. Oh Ino won't die. For now ;D Ino will stay with us for a while… ;) And thank you!_

**Saki Haruno-7 ****– **_I'm kind of in love myself! Haha, I would love to have some ramen with this guy. Awh, thank you (: I love that word, awesome. We do not use it enough. :D AWESOME! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three – Kids These Days**

**

* * *

**

"**Ino!" a man called. Oh, what does he want? I'm fucking busy doing nothing. Go away, man-with-scar-on-nose. Does it look like I care what you think?**

"**Oh hiya Iruka!" I smiled, in Ino's peppiest voice. He only smiled back, completely unaware of who he _really _spoke to.**

"**Could you watch the class for me? I need to get some papers in Lady Tsunade's office signed, and knowing Lady Tsunade, it'll take a while."**

**Me? Alone, with a bunch of sniveling kids who can barely count to three?_ This. Place. Is. The Best. _They really trust each other. That's the best part, 'cause I'm going to make sure they never make that mistake again.**

"**Sure Iruka-sensei, I don't mind."**

**Simple as that. He led me to the class, all the while talking about the weather and nice things like that. When he opened the door, a group of ten year old girls knocked me down and were animatedly telling me about the latest fashion trends.**

"**What do you think is cool Ino-chan?" one girl asked, wiping snot from her nose with the back of her sleeve. I carefully picked her up by her collar and moved her as far away from me as I could. Iruka laughed a little, unsure. But he quickly got over that and waved, turning around.  
**

"**I'll leave you to it, Ino-chan. Arigato for your help!"**

**The door slammed shut. I grinned.**

"**Alright, kids. Stand up."**

"**Huh?" one red-headed boy asked, confused.**

"**Stand up in a military pose."**

**They did as I asked. Why didn't I think of becoming a sensei before? They did what I asked, and if they refused, I could legally yell at them until their ears bled. Why wouldn't I want to be a sensei?**

"**You," I barked, pointing a spiky brown haired boy who reminded me of Kiba without the markings. "Get me something to drink. If you don't have something for me within the next three minutes, you'll be banished from my class. And make sure whatever you get me is sweet. RUN!"  
**

**He squeaked and ran out to find something. Turning to the snotty little girl who had asked me about fashion, I said, "Wearing leg-warmers on your neck are a good choice."**

"**W-What?"**

"**You doubt me? You, a puny kid, doubt me, Yamanaka Ino?"**

**Like the boy, she squeaked even louder. My smile was well hidden, and I lay back in Iruka's chair, feet on the desk. The kids were busily writing, "I am a good ninja" five thousand times in their copies. **

**I like my job.**

**

* * *

**

**Ryoko fell and hit her head. We'd been training, and my brother hit her, expecting her to react in time. Kiyoshi told me to help him drag her back home, but he was stronger than I so he just flung her over his shoulder and told me to keep up. I found it hard. In my mind, that image is sketchy. It's something of a horror, with me tripping on branches with the sky dark and windy behind me. It's sketchy anyway, because it jumps out of focus like a badly copied film.**

"**Fucking Hell Ryuu, you can't even keep up with me, can you?" Kiyoshi laughed, his blonde hair dampened by the rain that poured over an hour ago. Why was it still wet when mine was bone dry? Mother said we shouldn't curse. Yet he does it. Kiyoshi always does what he's not told.  
**

**My mind drifted towards possessing Kiyoshi.**

"**Don't even think about it," he hissed. He spun around and poked me hard in the certain of my chest. "You have your own powers to worry about, Ryuu-kun."**

**It was the first time he'd even added "-kun" to the end of my name. He pointed at Ryoko.**

"**She runs through walls. I read minds, and you can possess people. What do you think our mother would do to us if she knew that? And look at Rui. She has visions and can see peoples memories sometimes."**

"**I could possess Mom, Kiyoshi-kun. Mother would never even know I did it! ," I protested, frowning.**

**In the memory, his faces blurs out of focus so I can't really remember his expression. Just that he said, "It wouldn't work well. Ryuu, think about it. We didn't just conjure up these powers so she must have them too. If anything goes wrong, Rui will see it in her head. Just keep walking."**

**I did as he asked, but grumbled, "Oh yeah? She probably saw me getting burnt, but she didn't mention it."**

**Kiyoshi glances at the burn on my wrist, in the shape of a semi-circle – just like a dragon's tail with spikes, I guess – and kept walking, his eyes hardening.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto looked over the files he already remembered. All the names, and dates brought memories flooding back. Why had he come back? Well Naruto knew one thing. He'd stop the Killer.

* * *

**"Ino-sensei?"**

**"What do you want?" Fucking kids these days, no respect for elders. I ignored the fact that the kid had politely tapped my arm – or rather, Ino's arm – and bowed before addre****ssing me. **

**"****I-I was wondering…what do I do if I forgot what number I was on?"**

**I put down the magazine of human foods and glanced at her copy. I looked it up and down and murmured, "You're on five hundred. Keep going." How did I know? Just part of my intelligence, right? I chuckled softly to myself.  
**

**She looked upset, but she went back to writing the five thousand sentences. I drank the sweet tea that the child had brought me a while ago.**

"**This sucks. Ami has a sore hand and Ino-sensei is making her write out anyway."**

**I grinned at the boy named Akihiko. His name meant Shining Prince. From Ami's thoughts, that's just what he was. Then again, she was ten and he was her first crush. She blushed tomato red when he said that.**

**I burst out laughing. "Sure Akihiko, you can write hers out for her then."**

**He jumped out of his chair, eyes bulging. "You know what Ino-sensei, I will!"**

**I looked side to side, trying to see who was stopping the kid. "Uh, why aren't you doing it then?"**

"**You're so mean, Ino-sensei," he said, a little nervous now, sitting back down. His head was swarming with ideas, just itching to complain about me to his mother. "You usually teach us how to design flowers properly, since your mother works in a flower shop."**

**The mere mention of the word 'mother' put me in a bad mood, even if he was talking about Ino's mother and not my own. "Do you think it'll help you?"**

"**Huh?" Akihiko frowned.**

"**You think that when someone is about to slit your throat and leave you to die, you can just say 'Oh wait, my flowers aren't properly arranged! Purple doesn't go with the blue!' that they'll put down the kunai and listen? Hey, maybe they'll help you put the daffodils with the daisies, right Akihiko?"**

**He grumbled and sat down.**

"**Forget the writing out. I could really care less about it. Let's learn about methods of killing. Who'd like to be my dummy for this class? Akihiko, how about you?"**

**And just like that, the Shining Prince squeaked louder than any girl in this class had.**


	16. Ryuu Chats To Chouji

**A/N : **_New Chapter! :D_

_

* * *

_**Review Replies :D – **

**Saki Haruno-7 – **_Ryuu hates a lot of things :D haha, he doesn't really have a reason most of the time. He's a hating demon haha :D I think kids are adorable, but Ryuu doesn't even care…:D lol AWESOME haha :D That's awesomely awesome in the awesomeness. Well, Ryuu-KUN (that's right, I said it xD) was a kid himself, so he'll just have to put up with him._

**Lazy Gaga – **_Nah, he didn't kill a kid :D he just possessed Ino-chan's body :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four – Ryuu chats to Chouji**

**

* * *

**

**Lady Tsunade sat in front of me. Her thoughts were swirling around ****the drink she held and someone called Orochimaru. And the pervert Naruto was thinking about. I had a clear image of Orochimaru and Jiriaya because when people think about someone they think of what the person looks like and certain memories.**

"**So, Ino-chan. Naruto has told you about the Killer, right?"**

**I nodded and leaned back in my chair, crossing one leg over the other. Being Ino was fun. Yet she wouldn't stop screaming inside my head. Is this how Hinata felt? Eh, I couldn't care less if she did or not. She was annoying.**

**Okay Ryuu, time for some very charming and fine acting, if you do say so yourself. Pout. Watery eyes. Oh wow, Tsunade is totally buying it.**

**And it was true. She stood and rubbed my shoulder, apologetically. **

**Acting is just so easy these days.**

**

* * *

**"Naruto, slow down," Hatake Kakashi warned. Even he couldn't stop Naruto now.

"We have to get to Sakura's and begin investigating! This is the first time in your life that you are early for something so come ON Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but gained more speed. He felt so old now, when he wasn't.

Naruto hammered on Haruno Sakura's door. A woman answered as Naruto was about to bring down his fist. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, his nervous tick.

"Uh, hi, Haruno-san, is Sakura-chan home?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes," Sakura's mother answered warily, eyeing Kakashi up and down. They began what Naruto called "old people conversation". Kakashi wasn't old, he was quite young and Sakura's mother was the same, but she asked boring questions. 'How are you doing, is Sakura behaving herself…' etc.

Finally, the pink haired girl appeared behind her mother and Naruto gave a big grin. "Time to go hunting!"

Sakura's mother was completely unaware about just who they were hunting.

* * *

"**Can you pass the salt?"**

**Any more salt Chouji and you'll have a heart attack right here.**

"**Sure, here," I smiled. He gladly took it and shook it over his dinner. His fifth dinner, and counting. We sat in the ramen bar, just us. Nara Shikamaru said he had other things to do, meaning he's asleep on some hill dreaming about stupid things.**

"**Hey Chouji, do you miss Hinata?"**

**He froze mid-shake and glanced nervously at me. "Yeah, of course I do. Do you?"**

**Pout. Watery eyes. "Yeah," I choked out, adding the effect.**

**Whoa, he was just as easy as Tsunade. Uneasily, he cried, "Oh don't cry Ino-chan! It'll be okay. We all miss her."**

"**Yeah, thanks Chouji."**

"**Hey Ino, he's back, isn't he?"**

**The way Chouji said "he" made my spirit spine tingle with happiness. He spoke of me as if I were a God. That reminds me, if the other spirits hear about this game I have going on, they might join me. Konoha would be left to burn.**

**Oh fuck, I hope Joba turns up! Joba is great fun. His powers are as hot as mine. He doesn't possess people like I do, exactly. He controls them as if they were puppets, his shadow hiding behind theirs and controlling them. I chuckled at the mere thought, and Chouji's head snapped up.**

"**Ino! Why are you laughing?"**

**Oh crap I forgot I was here I was just laughing at the idea of Joba controlling Tsunade and attacking other villages. That would've been –**

"**Ino?"**

"**Oh sorry Chouji, I'm laughing because of good memories I had with Hinata, like when Sakura tried on that blue dress," I snorted, giggling. **

**He believed me totally. "Yeah, my mom says it's better to think about the good times."**

"**Yeah. Good times."**

**

* * *

**

"**Jeez Ryuu-baka, why do you look so fucking sad?" she asked.**

**My mother put her hand on her hip, and balanced the laundry against her hip with the other. I looked up at her from where I sat on the bottom of the stairs and frowned at her.**

"**Kiyoshi won't play with Ryoko and I."**

"**Well no wonder he won't play with Ryoko," she spat, venom in her voice. You'd swear she spoke of a criminal, not her baby daughter. "She's an idiot. You…you ain't much smarter-…"**

**That was untrue. My IQ wasn't just the highest in my class, it was in the whole school. My teachers didn't even have that level of IQ.**

"…**But I can't see why he wouldn't want to hang out with you. You pray more than most."**

**In my mothers eyes, if you prayed you were the best person to be around. It was true that I prayed, possibly more than Kiyoshi-kun did. And Rui prayed purely out of guilt. Mother told her she was a bad kid so Rui truly believed she was. She was the youngest of us anyway, only around eight then.**

**My mother left, and Rui-chan herself appeared.**

"**Hey…Ryuu-kun…w-why does Mom believe in her Religion so much even though Kiyoshi says it's…that it's…well," she mumbled, afraid of saying a curse word. "You understand."**

**She played with the hem of her dress, and I realized in an instant that I did in fact like Rui. Just because she was under ten years old it made me feel hatred towards her. Kids can annoy me. There's only certain exceptions.**

"**He says it's bullshit, I know, Rui-chan."**

**Her eyes brightened when I added '-chan' to her name, and she stopped fumbling and stuttering. Rui had always had that problem, like that Hyuuga girl I don't like. Hibata, Hinata. **

**My mother constantly yelled at Rui for her problem. **

"**You idiot Rui! Why the fuck can't you stop stuttering?"**

**Rui stuttered because she was afraid of saying the wrong thing. It was obvious to me, Kiyoshi and Ryoko. Even Rui was getting it. She was always getting bullied for it too, and on that day I decided to help my youngest sister. Just because she was a kid, I would not let her down. Why did I suddenly have this epiphany? I have no idea, but I wanted to protect Rui-chan. If Kiyoshi was going to let her and Ryoko be made fun of for our religion, and our mother, then I wasn't going to be the same. **

**My chance came a week later. Some kids around my village started laughing at her when she stuttered and blushed. Ryoko told me she didn't like the boys either, so I walked right up to the group of boys and punched the leader.**

**That's what you do to hurt a lot of people. You take out the Leader. And Uzumaki Naruto was the Leader in my eyes.**


	17. I Could Be

**A/N: **_Updated… :)_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies –**

**Hans – **_Happy now? :D_

**Lazy Gaga**_ – Nooope. But hey, he does kill in this chapter :D_

**Katarina Wolffe**_ – Thanks for your review :D I do too :S haha :)_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Five –**** I could be**

**

* * *

**Satou Kioshi didn't know why, but today was going very, very well. He's never had a good day in his life. Well, apart from that time when he was three and his mother began reading him more advanced books. See, that's all Kioshi really did.

Read. Read. And read a little more.

He read the moment he woke up, and just before he decided to go to bed. When he ate breakfast, lunch and dinner, he read. He was famous for reading in Konoha. And he looked just like your typical kind of nerdy man.

The round glasses, long nose and always wearing sweaters that people assumed his granny knitted for him. They were store-bought, actually. And he was the only one who bought them.

His day was quiet. He lazed around and read, completely content. So it came as a surprise when someone knocked on his door. His mother had raised him to have perfect manners, so he automatically invited this rare guest inside.

The rare guest left, but Kioshi never did.

* * *

Unlike Kioshi, Yama Mamoro's last day did not go so well. He fell three times during training, and his team mates didn't stop laughing. To say he was clumsy would be an understatement. So he walked home, grunting and grumbling about how unfair his life was.

Kicking a rock, he cursed his life. He didn't have to put up with living for much longer, because an hour later, Yama Mamoro died suddenly with a slit throat.

* * *

**A demon does not have a soul. They lost that a long time ago. It does not matter if they sold it, or if they died trying to save it. It's gone, and now they're demons. If humans would just stop, and think carefully, and search so cautiously they would see the mistakes of the younger demons. **

**They might leave a message they forgot about, a body, blood or possibly a footprint, and a human might stumble upon it. But in today's modern world, they really wouldn't assume a demon had left it. They think it was some sick prank and they have no reason to think otherwise. **

**Humans don't see monsters because monsters are able to hide. It's a terrible case of curiosity that leads humans to discover monsters. And then the monsters must kill the humans to stop our secrets spilling out. **

**Though we are not the only ones to have secrets. Humans are just as spiteful, and hateful and vengeful as we are. They just manage to abide by socially acceptable rules. And demons, well, we just copy your rules. We hide among you, and you wouldn't even know. I could be your postman, your doctor, your friend.**

**Fairy-tales depict demons with horrible scaly skin and horns, and sometimes we even have tails or wings if we're lucky. We speak in croaky voices and bring pain and suffering to all who come within a mile of us.**

**But ask yourself this; why would we appear so obvious?**

**Wouldn't we try to blend in, to fool you? We'd have the same skin, we'd have the same accents and we'd speak the same language. We wouldn't have tails, or horns or wings that's for sure. Though the idea does sound appealing at times.**

**Demons are apart of everyday life, but it's getting less and less obvious as the days roll by. You think monsters are only part of fairy-tales, and it would never happen to you. **

**Well, think again.**


	18. My Bad

**A/N : **_So, new chapter. I do apologize for any spelling mistakes, since I'm so tired I just don't feel like editing much :D Here's My Bad! :) It's rather long… :D_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies – **

Roku-and-Saku – What an excellent suggestion, _*bows* Why thank you :)_

**Saki Haruno-7 –** _Ryuu probably wouldn't kill a reviewer….for now ;) But he might. After the story and as soon as he gets bored, who knows what Ryuu will do? Probably curse and go possess someone. That __**is **__what he normally does, the demon._ _And it's no problem, I get that too with family! :D_

**Lazy Gaga – **_Lol, sorry. I'll make this longer ;D I wanted to put more focus in the actually possession but it's cool, I'll make it longer ;D Thanks for your review too :D_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Six – My Bad**

**

* * *

**Anzai Ejiti was, in basic terms, a religious nutter. He prayed all the time. Perhaps that's why the Killer choose to kill him. He woke at exactly 6.00am. Not a second early, nor a second late. He stood, yawned, and prayed for his Lord's forgiveness.

"Please, save this village. They are lost in the ways-…"

_**To save all those in the shallows and save them from the pits of Hell. **_**Oh, I know this prayer. My mother made me write it out about five hundred times before**_**.**_

Ejiti hadn't heard the Killer, and carried on with his prayers.

"To save all those in the shallows and save them from the pits of Hell," he murmured. He raised his hands and put them across his chest, before finishing with, "This is your soul to take."

Creepy, but it's what he believes in.

**If you think that's creepy, you should hear the Bloody prayer my mother taught me. Kiyoshi's favourite, and Rui's most hated.**

But Ejiti only said that prayer on dark holidays. People with good souls like Ejiti did not say a Bloody prayer. He shook just thinking about it. Of course, as part of his religion he had to learn it, but it didn't mean he was fond of it.

He growled at the sight of a ginger cat. That cat had been stinking up his small house for a long time, and he picked up a broom to take a swipe at it. The cat appeared to smile as he coolly dodged it, and sat up. Odd. Normally that cat shrieks and runs. The grin widened.

Ejiti had been raised specifically around this religion. Did his father care if the kids at the academy mocked him for his belief? Like Hell he did. Did he care if his teacher told him not to pray during class, even when Ejiti protested and said he needed to save his soul?

**Uh, nope.**

No. None of them cared about his soul. He yawned again and scratched his neck. Outside, he heard a screech.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I THINK I FOUND A CLUE!"

Stupid kids, he thought. Some blonde kid had been assigned to look for the "Killer". Well, Ejiti thought. If that Killer ever came near _him_, Ejiti knew what he'd do. He'd pray to save that Killer's soul.

**Soul? Oh **_**shoot**_**, where **_**did **_**I leave that thing?**

Ejiti's routine carried on. He would pray at 7.43am. Only, Ejiti didn't make it to 7.43am. As he stood at the top of his stairs, he stopped to fix his shoelace. He didn't want to trip. Though, that wouldn't of done much good anyway. Because as Ejiti took a step, that strange ginger cat managed to get in his way, that smile still on his face and trip Ejiti.

You might think he could survive, and he'd have been lucky if he did. But Ejiti was not lucky that day, or any other day in fact. Because he cracked his head on the third step from the bottom.

**Did you figure it out yet? I was the cat. Who else could look so handsome as they smiled?**

The Killer laughed as Ejiti's neighbours came calling, wondering why Ejiti wasn't loudly praying at 7.43am today. At 7.36, Ejiti died, that's why. So they screamed and called for ANBU, while the Killer was watching the chaos from the shadows.

And still, no one saw him.

* * *

"Mmm, if I'm honest, I'd say it was some crazy Satanic ritual," Isoda Sakiko nodded.

Makino Sachi nodded too. Well, Sachi believe that Sakiko knew absolutely everything about Ejiti's strange and frightening religion.

Sachi failed to mention that she had never prayed in her life, and that she heard all this from Kogara Kiko. Who heard if from Ryoma, who heard from Kido, who heard from a baker who didn't even know Ejiti when he was alive. Though Sachi didn't know this. And she didn't need to know right?

And that's how Konoha began to panic. If the Killer had "died" with Hinata, how could there be another Killer? Or did the Killer even die that day? They had all noticed Uzumaki Naruto running around the village, finding "clues", sometimes just random strands of hair, fully believing he'd cracked the case.

Crazy kid…

* * *

**Rui was bawling her eyes out, and it was beginning to hurt my head. So I stood, ignoring the glance from Kiyoshi who only turned back to the book of Prayers. He murmured, "And you believe the word, for the word is right…this is a load of shi-…"**

"**Rui. Why are you crying?" I asked, trying to make my tone as sweet as possible. I'm the first to admit I was never nice to Rui, and it would take some getting used to.**

"**O-Oh, nothing Ry-Ry-Ryuu-kun," she stuttered, gripping the fabric of her dress and frantically clutching it, as if that would help her spit the words out. Her stuttering had increased by 5000% lately…it annoyed me.**

**As always, Ryoko being the Saint she was, spent nights trying to help Rui speak properly. No good. She should give up.**

"**If you're crying, something happened," I said firmly. Kiyoshi didn't like me talking, so he said his prayers louder, filling my head with words I did not care about. Though my mother would murder me if she knew that. I sniggered and Rui looked up in panic.**

"**Shut up Kiyoshi, my head hurts, just be quiet," I hissed at him. **

**He raised his voice, "Blessed is the son that…"**

"**Shut up!"**

**I refused to yell. If I did, my mother would punish me and not Kiyoshi. For two reasons. One; he was her favourite. Two; he was yelling phrases from the Book of Prayers. In my mothers eyes there was nothing wrong with that.**

"**If the dove can fly free, with belief it can fly, then you must too. With belief in your soul, you can fly and…"**

**Rui was babbling too, all of them at once. Is this how Kiyoshi felt when he read minds? He couldn't always turn it off, so it must be like this. And plus Ryoko sat in the corner of the room reading too, so he must hear her too. It helped sometimes, because he could hear her thoughts and read a whole book without even touching it, all because she read it in her head.**

"**So Juna pushed me and I-I-I cried-…" Rui babbled.**

"**Just think, what…" Kiyoshi grinned. He could hear my thoughts. He knew this annoyed me.**

"**Shut up!" I screamed. Surprisingly, they did. Even my mother who was in the other room doing Kami knows what, didn't shout at me or burn me. **

"**Come on Rui," I growled. Juna had hurt my little sister, so Juna would pay for it. He's lucky he didn't hurt Ryoko, or my killing spree would've began there. But he hadn't. He'd picked on Rui, so he'd pay for hurting Rui.**

**I grabbed her arm as gently as I could, 'cause Rui was like a tooth-pick. One pinch and her whole arm would be bruised. So we walked out towards the village. I was already known for fighting. I growled like a monster, something foul, my sisters told me. They didn't recognize me when I fought with other kids. I suppose I didn't recognize myself, but that can never be a bad thing, right? Whether you say yes or not, I really couldn't give a fuck.**

**Juna was strong. I knew that. But he wasn't as strong as me. Rui wasn't a fighter, and he knew out of my whole family she was probably the weakest. I spotted his spiked silver hair and growled again. Rui whimpered, and I rolled my eyes. Juna was fairly pale, not too much. He liked weapons. He grinned at me as I stormed up to him.**

"**You hurt Rui-chan."**

**I could hear Rui's heart beat faster through the ground. **

"**So what if I did?"**

**Though he said it with confidence, I knew from Juna and his friends' heart beats that their hearts didn't hold the same confidence. He was weak, and I was strong. The strong kill the weak, that's how it goes.**

**But I couldn't kill him. Not yet, anyway.**

"**So what? I'll give you fucking what."**

**Some of the kids actually gasped at the fact I cursed. This village was full of idiots, honestly. I grabbed Juna and picked him up fully, with one hand and slammed him to the ground. I kicked at him, I ripped his clothes, I probably bit him too. He got one scratch on me. One. And he ended up in hospital for a few weeks afterwards, with his whole family waging war on my own.**

**Juna lost an eye in that fight. No one really picked on Rui, and if they did they did it lightly so as not to make her cry. After that fight, Juna had to wear a protective mask to keep dust from his eye, and out of embarrassment. He avoided me like I was a disease, which I was. **

**My next target was Hatake Kakashi, because he reminds me so much of Juna. Only, I've seen what's under Juna's mask, and I've seen Juna's secrets. Now it's time to see Kakashi's.**


	19. Might Gai goes bye bye!

**A/N: **_BOO! Did I scare you, readers? I bet I did. I bet you're scared. And you should be. Because Ryuu is back, and he is in a very good mood, trust me? And if I'm honest, you're only really getting Ryuu in this! :D But he's happy, so-  
_

**Don't fucking tell them how I feel.**

_Oh sorry Ryuu-kun.*sarcasm* For those who don't know, or just saw, Ryuu curses._

**Why the fuck are they even reading this? I should kill them. Pick one.**

_Hush, Ryuu. Be quiet, I'm talking to readers. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Go on, tell them how glad you are that they're reading this Ryuu! ^_^_

**T_T I do not care. Just scroll down, scan the words, tell me what you think, and then wait for me to come kill you. Bye-bye.**

…_..^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies (This time, RYUU**** is the one replying! :D I hope you enjoy his…um, his replies ;D) –**

_Saki Haruno-7_** *Ryuu is replying to you ;D* – **Under his mask? You think this is where he hides his secrets? What a completely stupid and obvious place. Then again, he is a completely obvious and stupid person. Oh wait , wait? We're on about that silver-haired guy? Oh, I thought we were talking about that man with the strange haircut, Might Gai. Yeah, Kakashi is okay. Out of the humans, I'd pick him if I didn't want to kill someone. Yes, you read it again. And again. And some more. Because if you don't, I'll find you, Haruno Saki. I-will-find-you. Perhaps you'll need a mask like

_Lazy Gaga_** *Ryuu is replying to you ;D* – **You're my kind of guy. Liking creepiness. I would totally wait to kill you last. I'm also glad that Kaulitz updated, otherwise I'd have to kill her too, and I can't do that yet. I need her to write about my life story. Then I'll see what I'll do. But yeah, creepiness is good. Now I'm going to go do bad things. See ya.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Might Gai goes bye bye!**

**

* * *

**

**Hatake Kakashi's apartment was not so hard to break into. For a man so famous for being such a wonderful, intelligent ninja, he sure needs to learn to lock his doors and bolt his windows. His heart beat was slow, and so I knew that he slept. **

**I creeped so quietly, so calmly a mouse would be jealous of my agility. It wouldn't of mattered if he woke up anyway, I'd have either killed him or I'd have possessed him. No, that did not matter. It was his neighbours I worried about. If he was to scream or raise an alarm, ANBU would be here fairly quickly.**

**And I don't doubt that Hatake Kakashi is strong. I have learned so much from Yamanaka Ino, all her memories and her fears, that I know a lot about him. Or, I know what Ino knows at least. **

**I'd let Ino's mind take over her body yesterday, during the night. I watched her wake up and go about her day with barely any memory. No one noticed her weird behaviour so far. **

**Kakashi lay on his side, facing the window, the moon lighting his face. He was in a deep sleep, probably in the fifth stage of humans sleep patterns. I made a pretend yawn, since I don't even need to breathe and possessed him. His blood rushed, almost as if he was panicking, but his breathing stayed the same. Strange. **

**His memories filled my head, but I would look through them later. A loud bang on my – or rather, Kakashi's door – echoed through the apartment, and I sighed loudly. Whoever this was, their heartbeat was on fire. They'd been running, I guess.**

"**Gai?" **

**Yes, Might Gai stood at my door, and was grinning at me like a fool. Oh how I'd love to hurt him, drink his blood and –**

"**Yes! It is me, my youthful rival! I have come to start that challenge! I got here doing handstands, like you said."**

"**Hm…fill me again Gai?"**

**He visibly deflated, before pumping back up and grinning. "Oh foolish Kakashi, don't you remember?" Clearly not asshole. But I scratched the side of my head in fake confusion. "You told me if I did one thousand laps around Konoha while in a handstand, I get to pick the next challenge!"**

"**And what's that?"**

**He eyed me up and down, and I was careful to take on Kakashi's cool, calm responses. I flipped open the book, and began reading. Whoa, graphic. I might keep this for later. Naughty, naughty, Kakashi-**_**sensei**_**. **

**Oh God, imagine if my friend Joba really did turn up. Showing him this and seeing his scarred face burst out laughing, that would be so sweet. Instead, I flipped it shut as Gai said, "Charming a lady, of course."**

**Charming a lady? Is this little soup-bowl haircut-wearing weirdo for real? **

"**Fine."**

**

* * *

**

**Kiyoasa Kazumi. ****Even I would admit she was beautiful. Or humanly beautiful. Not like a demon. Not like me, I chuckled. I was laughing loudly in my head, though Gai had no idea. His thoughts were mainly, "I will beat my rival today! This is a youthful and prosperous day for me!". **

**When I first became a demon, I was intrigued by other demons. All of them were as beautiful as I was, but they knew how to use their beauty. Joba was something of a sensei. In fact, Joba is probably the only person in this world, alive or dead that I respect.**

**I met Joba on a Friday night. How do I remember? It was a festival of the dead. I forget where we were. They didn't know that most of my dead demon friends had turned up to this festival, that was made to celebrate us while we were rotting in some graves.**

**So Joba walks up to me, pats my back, and says, "You're one Hell of a bad guy, right Ryuu?"**

**He was the first person to know my human name. Most people referred to me as "Demon". Just Demon. Nothing else. And we just became friends. I made more and more dead friends, but Joba was the only one I properly cared about.**

**Gai interrupts my reminiscing, saying, "I found her!" **

**Yes. He had found Kiyoasa Kazumi. With tanned skin and never-ending legs, humans found her interesting. But I knew from her thoughts, and just from seeing her around the village that she had no brain at all.**

'**Is he looking at me? He probably is. Whoa, I'm so…hot! Why is that woman looking at my ankle? Is it fat? Oh God, I need to diet.'**

**Her thoughts were like mush, always revolving around herself. But with my ability to read her mind, I would have an even better advantage than Gai. Gai was first.**

"**Oh Kazumi, you look beautiful and-…"**

**She screeched and kicked him. So this must be my turn, since Gai was stuck in mud. Literally. He looked up at me as I walked past. If I were in my demon form, I wouldn't need to even try to charm Kazumi. It sounds so vain, but she'd come to me first. **

"**Hello, Kazumi."**

"**Oh Kakashi-san!" she gushed. So, this Hatake Kakashi was attractive to humans? I have so much to learn about them. Well, I was one. Once.**

"**You look wonderful today," I smirked.**

**Her brain seemed to melt into even more mush. 'Oh My God. KAKASHI IS TALKING TO ME! AH! I can't WAIT to rub this in Runa's face! That fat little-…'**

"**Thanks Kakashi! You're so sweet!" she tittered, as she lightly pushed my shoulder. I glanced down at where she had touched me. I might just wash this.**

**She tittered her fake laugh as I smiled. Really, I only smiled because I could see her pulse in her neck and was thinking about killing her. Slowly.**

"**So, would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked smoothly, careful not to pause or stutter.**

**She melted before my eyes. "Oh, well, I'd love to!"**

**As I turned, after agreeing on a time and place two weeks from today, I smiled at Gai. "I win."**

**

* * *

**

**You'd be surprised to know that Hatake Kakashi has a very complex mind. His thoughts swirl in some kind of whirlpool. He doesn't think about things for long. And his guard is never down. Though he had never dealt with a demon like me before.**

**He had so many regrets. He regretted one thing in particular. Training some Uchiha more than Uzumaki Naruto. Yet it appeared Naruto had managed by himself perfectly, and that's what Kakashi liked and despised the most. That Naruto did not need him.**

**Although Kakashi was constantly fighting with himself. He knew Naruto did need him, but he felt that Naruto didn't at the same time.**

**All I knew was that some serious killing was going to happen.**


	20. Meeting Jobasama

**A/N: **_So, I've been considering more stories. Horror stories, involving demons. And they can get creepy, but I'm interested in demons. So let me know what you think of that kinda Naruto story. Be a lot creepier, I suppose. And Ryuu has an old friend visiting him in this chapter. Joba, one of my other little friends. And he's just as bad. Enjoy! This chapter focuses on Joba and Ryuu. I'll be updating again this week, I think so don't worry…there'll be more blood, right?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight – Meeting Joba-sama**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies! Ryuu is replying again (: So I hope you like whatever he says.**

**Roku-and-Saku – **_**Mortals can be funny, kid. From what I've seen, and since I'm a demon, it's kind of fun to mess with your minds. What you don't understand, messes with your heads so easily. With us demons, well, we don't need to see to understand. And trust me, bloodshed will follow wherever I go.**_

**Lazy Gaga – **_**Good to know. I'd make it worse for you though, so dying would probably be easier at the start because that's just practise; it's worthless. I'd go "easy" on you, as humans say sometimes when I see them fight. And it's meant to be misleading, because that Kaulitz person wants to mess with you. What a terrible thing, right? I'm certain you're a loyal follower of me, Ryuu and not Naruto? Because if you followed Naruto and not me….well…you'd find out how I feel about it.**_

**Sargent Mehoff – **_**Well done…**_

_Sometimes Ryuu is so weird. Just saying... ;)_

_

* * *

_

** I'm certain that I've told ****you about my friend Joba. He has dirty blonde hair, and he's very, very pale with a scar from a particularly bad childhood event. You see, when Joba was ten, he and his older brother got into a fight and well…Let's just say that his brother had to go to an asylum for a month, and Joba came out of the fight victorious, with only a scar to prove he was ever in a fight.**

**Why an asylum, and not a normal hospital, you wonder? Joba is an absolute genius when it comes to something as simple as fear. No, he doesn't stop at the human mind. He gets inside your head, finds your fears and makes them his. I've got nothing but respect for Joba.**

**Though he can't read minds like I can, he doesn't even need to. Just looking at a human makes him know your worst fear. And as I possessed Hatake Kakashi – a power all demons possess at one point or another – I noticed a man walking towards me, with a scar running down his eye.**

**A lot of women turned to stare at him, drool practically running down their chins. I shuddered. Their husbands and boyfriends dragged them away out of pure and utter jealousy. Another thing I like about humans.**

"**Why hello there, Ryuu," Joba smiled.**

"**Joba!" I grinned. "When did you get here?"**

"**A few weeks ago, I guess. In human time, yeah, that's about right."**

**Human time, that's something I never really explained. In the demon realm, time goes so slowly a snail would pass it out with great speed. It drags on for an eternity, so mostly I lose track of time in the human world.**

"**Weeks?" I asked. "And you didn't tell me?"**

**He chuckled. "I've been busy trying to avoid Genji. He's been on my case for weeks now."**

**Genji is an extremely irritating demon who's goal is to get demons like Joba and I locked up. It's part of his job, and almost every demon hates him. Me in particular. I'd burn him alive if I could. Or I'd burn him dead, since he's not breathing and because he's a demon.**

"**Oh, and Ashia Kikue," Joba added, with a smirk. "That girl, you need to help me with."**

**Ignoring the rush of people around us, some actually waving at me because they thought I was Kakashi. I ignored it, earning glares he'd have to deal with later. I leaned closer with a smile on my face.**

"**What do you plan on doing?"**

**

* * *

**

Ashia Kikue was crying, slumped against her bedroom wall. Her normally perfect hair was rumpled, and she had bags under her eyes. She was twenty-four, there shouldn't be any bags under her eyes. Except recently, Kikue couldn't sleep.

Whenever she did, she would be woken up by bangs, whispers and laughter. At first, she assumed it was neighbours. But it couldn't be, because old Ina Wattan could barely lift a finger without falling over. She was like, what, ninety now? And the people next door were just as old, so she got rid of that idea fast.

No, it had been going on for weeks. She'd hired a psychic to help her, and that had been worthless.

"I can't stay here! It's crazy, you better get out child!" that stupid psychic warned.

All she wanted was Kikue's money. And she got it. But the person who kept Kikue from sleeping was Joba. He had seen Kikue on the first day he arrived, watched her saunter around Konoha like she was a Hokage, laugh at rich men's jokes and constantly checking her appearance in the mirror. It annoyed him so much that he thought he'd better do something about it.

So, that night, he followed her home and as she slept he rearranged her furniture. She'd called for ANBU to help her, thinking it was a robbery or something but Joba knew they'd only look around and leave because his friend Ryuu was causing way too much trouble for them not to look for him.

And Kikue knew that too. Plus, the ANBU knew that Kikue loved attention. And men in uniform, so they assumed it was a cry for attention. Joba decided to step it up a notch, and then next night he turned the lights on and off. Sounds stupid, but it freaked her out enough to stay awake all night.

It got worse, and worse, until one night Joba just decided he'd get Ryuu to help him. Ryuu, his best friend with an absolutely twisted mind. And his plan began to form, getting better and better.

See Kikue had claustrophobia. A fear of being in tight spaces basically, and it just so happened Joba was an expert in fear. She has this closet at the end of her hall, and he'd just drag her there. But he needed Ryuu for the whole, "Oooo," scary noises trick. He needed Ryuu to slam doors, turn lights on and off. He needed Ryuu because Ryuu was able to control things with his mind sometimes.

So tonight he would…

* * *

**Her dreams are stupid. So, so stupid. She wants to get a huge house, have kids, marry a very, very rich man. Same old thing. Though Joba found it funny, and laughed loudly. She twitched in her sleep, but didn't wake up.**

**He said she did that all the time, which is why he had to resort to smashing things against the wall.**

"**What do I get out of this Joba?" I sneered, gently poking her exposed leg, sticking out of the sheets. She twitched again, wriggling her nose. I peered at him.**

"**You, my brilliant and wonderfully twisted-minded friend, get to kill her. I get to mess with her mind, that's just my favourite part. After that, do what you like."**

"**Tempting. What do I have to do?"**

"**While I drag her, flicker the lights on and off. This creates confusion in her mind, because she knows I'm dragging her, yet she thinks that there's only one demon, right?"**

"…**Right," I replied.**

"**You don't get it, Ryuu. It's just that Kikue has this theory in her mind that I'm the only demon in the world. And that she was just unlucky enough to be my victim. But we'll show her, right?"**

"**Yeah, yeah, just hurry it up. I have a date tomorrow."**

"**A date?"**

"**Mmm, some Kazumi girl, or something like that. It's a bet with one of Kakashi's friends, Might Gai."**

"**Ah, I've seen him around. Okay, so I'll grab her legs. You go stand by the door."**

**I did as he asked, and watched as he bent to grip her ankles. She didn't even wake up, even though it looked like he'd gripped them pretty hard. He tugged, and she slammed to the ground, the sheets still wrapped around her. Her eyes flung open, and I saw the panic in her sleepy eyes.**

**Joba and I were invisible to her. We were in our demon forms, and I could see him, he could see me, but she couldn't see us at all. She started screaming and crying and I blocked my ears.**

"**Shut her up Joba," I murmured.**

**Her eyes widened even more, if possible. "W-W-Who said that?"**

"**She can hear us?"**

"**Sort of. She hears us as if we were murmuring through a wall, I guess. Whoa, she kicks a lot."**

**I watched him drag her, her nails dragging against the floors in an effort to stop Joba. It didn't work well. Her screams were even louder when he stuffed her in that closet. I heard him laughing, and chuckled myself.**

**A/N: **_I think I'll make the next chapter more interesting, I just really needed to update :D Review please (:_**  
**

"**You finish her off Joba, I'm gonna look around," I yelled at him.**

"**Your loss Ryuu!" he laughed back. The sound of her neck snapping echoed around the house.**

**Oh look at that, she just happened to have left an expensive ring lying around…in her safe. Hidden behind a painting. But she's dead now, why would see need it? I popped it into my pocket, chuckling as I walked back to Joba.**

**I hoped that tomorrow's little date with Kabumi or Kazumi or whatever her name was would go well. Because if it didn't, I might just have to take my anger out on someone…**


	21. Speak of the Devil

**A/N : **_New chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies – **

**Lazy Gaga – **_Woo hoo! :D Thanks, I'll think a little more about it :D_

**Roku-and-Saku – **_Saku, I totally get what you mean. Ryuu likes to rant too. He doesn't shut up about who he hates ;) I'm sure Pain won't notice if Roku uses one little line…or maybe, he will. Ryuu likes how Roku thinks. But Ryuu is too lazy and cruel to admit it when he does like someone. He prefers to look at their bad qualities. _

**How do you want me to kill Saku? I mean, kunai is a little boring now, right? Or would you rather we both killed her? **

_I apologize for Ryuu's behaviour Saku. I promise he won't hurt you. He's a sweetheart, really. ;)_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine – Speak of the Devil**

**

* * *

Joba had vanished, like he always did. I assume Genji was getting too much for him. **

"**Hello Adachi-san," came a shrill and cocky voice.**

**Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, there was the hated demon behind me. I ignored him and looked back at the mirror. Well, Kakashi scrubbed up well. I yawned, enjoying that smell. Oxygen. When you're deprived of it for centuries, it actually begins to have a taste that I find hard to describe. It's like a mixture of everything. **

"**Ryuu, this is Hatake Kakashi you've chosen to possess."**

"**Oh wow, ten points for the fucking genius. I know who I possess you stupid little-…"**

"**Ah, ah, Ryuu-**_**chan**_**," he mocked. "Ryoko would turn in her rotting grave if she heard you bec-…"**

**He was slammed against a wall, and I growled at him, baring my teeth. Animals, really. That's all demons really are. Only animals have more dignity. I'm afraid I don't have any left. **

"**T-Take a joke R-Ryuu-sama!" I liked how he added 'sama' to the end of it. Had a nice ring to it. Surely when I controlled more humans I would make them call me "Ryuu-sama".  
**

**Nice to know he changed his tone. I let him go, and he slummed. What a pathetic little piece of shit, this guy is. He's older than me, yet he almost pees himself if I bare a fang at him. It's a wonder the Demons use him for their secret police force. Stupid, stupid, stupid.**

"**Leave, Genji. I'm busy."**

"**I just dropped by to see if you knew where Joba went. All of the Demon realm knows you two are normally joint at the hip."**

"**We recently had surgery to un-join us, Genji so no, I do not know where Joba ran off too. Probably another village for some fun. I'm the one getting blamed for that claustrophobic girl's death."  
**

"**I heard that woman Tsunade saying some group called the Akatsuki have heard about you. You gotta be more careful Ryuu, you know we can't mess with groups such as those. They know too much about demons. And well, the rumours about you."**

"**Rumours?" I paused, looking at him. He stuttered which reminded me of Rui. If my heart could beat, it would have sped up.**

"**Yeah. They say you're a human who is hiding behind a demon, or something like that."**

**Humans have no idea what I'm capable of.**

**I fixed Kakashi's deflated hair back to it's gravity-defying style and ignored Genji's questions. He left an hour later, saying he'd find Joba and get the Demons after him. Genji didn't have the guts to get Demons after Joba. **

**

* * *

**

"It just doesn't make any sense, Sakura-chan!"

Haruno Sakura sighed. This was just like history repeating itself. It hurt, just sitting in Tsunade's office and not knowing what to do. They'd looked at the victims, and it was so tense and paranoid in there.

Everyone was wondering if the Killer was beside her. Was it Naruto himself? Was it Neji? TenTen? It could even be Ino, her closest friend apart from Naruto. How did they know? Kakashi had a date tonight. She almost fell off her chair when Naruto told her, but realized it was just another bet with Gai.

Poor Kakashi, she thought. She was certain he would rather sit here with them, than with an airhead like Kiyoasa Kazumi.

* * *

"**So I told him like, and I was like what the Hell! I mean, she's not even that pretty with ears like that! And her feet are just…ugh," Kazumi babbled.**

**I nodded quickly, watching her throat instead. I could hear her pulse as she spoke. She was on about some girl she hated, but then again, judging by her thoughts, she hates a lot of people.**

"**I need to go pee. I'll be right back."**

**She left, and my head dropped to the wooden table in front of me. I started banging my head over and over, repeating, "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, she doesn't have a brain, I hate her, I hate her."**

**It worked pretty well, until I remembered I was in a crowded restaurant and all the people were staring at me. I rolled my eyes and poked at the uneaten sushi in front of me. Maybe I could pour some blood on it? Human food is not as tasty anymore. I sighed as Kazumi came back in, and leaned back. **

**Away from her scent.**

**She sat and began her rant. "So like I was saying, her thighs are massive! I wish that Killer would get rid of her."**

**From the look in her eyes, and in her thoughts, she knew she caught my attention and faked surprise.**

"**Oh sorry Kakashi-kun! I totally forgot you were working on that case!" she said, doing her best to sound the least bit seductive.**

"**Hmm. Who do you think the Killer is, Kazumi?"**

**She put a finger on her chin, and had this very concentrated look on her face. I laughed a little to myself, so quiet that she didn't hear me. **

"**Well, he has to be evil," she said, marking each point off with one of her fingers. "And cruel. And he has to be smart."**

**Honest to God, her mother must've thrown her at a wall when she was born. No one can be this slow at answering a question, unless something is medically wrong with them, and I'd make an exception for that. This girl…My God.**

**I thanked the Gods I didn't really believe in anymore when the date was over.**

**

* * *

**

**As I walked home, I noticed a scent.**

"**What are you talking about? I am the HOKAGE YOU IDIOT!" a woman screamed.**

**I watched the big-busted woman storm out, almost knocking people off the seats. It was something of a casino, and the people grumbled at her, but she stormed off.**

**Tsunade…The Fifth Hokage, right? Hm, I know her scent. It's basically rum, with sweat, with perfume. Something most humans smell like anyway, without the rum. I followed her as she found another place to gamble.**

**Hm, I'm feeling a little bored with Kakashi now. He has limited power. But Tsunade…she's a Hokage. She has a say in everything, right?**

**Becoming Tsunade seemed more like a good idea every second I followed her…**


	22. Teammates

**A/N: **_Two Chapters in one day! :D:D Why? Because I wanted to go more into poor old Ryuu's past. Quite sad, but still, you need to know. Why would someone so smart and handsome as Ryuu turn into a full-blown killer? :D NOTE : this is just about Ryuu! The next chapter (which is why I posted two) is about Tsunade! :D So enjoy the two chappies :)_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies! :D:D From me and Ryuu. :)**** *Warning, curses in this chapter like always* :)**

**Roku-and-Saku – Oh really? I'm a tool, because I can kill you? Fine, fine. Whatever. I'll "respect" you Saku, because Kaulitz makes me.**

_No really, he actually isn't that bad ;D And that's cool (: To Roku, Ryuu is in a good mood now, thanks to you. The idea of stuffing someone in a dark abyss…well, you get it. :) Thanks for the review!_

**Lazy Gaga ****– **_I agree, Naruto was around longer ;) And Ryuu is just a very dark bully. But I love him anyway lol :) _

**Move it, Kaulitz. Lazy Gaga, don't listen to her. She's crazy, I'm much better. Here, sit with me, have a drink. We'll talk about the blonde, you just wait and see what kinda things I've heard in his head. **

_*Ryuu is laughing* :) Thanks for your review ;D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten – Teammates  
**

**

* * *

**

**Rui's social awkwardness was at a new level. She could barely get any words out. Kiyoshi found it hilarious, to try and make her say something. Mother was furious, since it took Rui longer to pray. Kami couldn't wait all day, you know.**

**I watched her at school too. I must admit it, I was 'popular' with girls, and not with the boys. Although I can't understand why girls liked me, because I never spoke to them. If one even said hello to me, I told them to fuck off. **

**It just attracted them more, even if they did think my family were a bunch of weirdos. We prayed too much for their liking. The boys however didn't like me like girls did. They called me "Pretty Boy" or "Handsome**** bastard" behind my back, but never to my face. Not after what I did to Juna.**

**He still wandered around school, with his stupid friends begging for his attention. He glared at me with one eye most days, and it made me chuckle. He hated me. Great! Though sometimes I felt bad for him. And that quickly vanished.**

**There were two kids though, in my school I could put up with. Hekima, a girl who could match my intelligence just like her name meant, and Botan. A boy who was bullied and found it hard to express himself. They got on well together, and the only reason I'd spoken to them is because the sensei put me with them in a team once.**

**Juna hated Botan, which made me like Botan even more! And one day, Hekima nervously asked me why I didn't like the girls who were always following me. I considered it. They were attractive, that's for sure. But they reminded me if bees. Wasps, actually. They were attracted to me because of my appearance but if I gave them what they wanted, they wouldn't care about me anymore. And what they wanted was for me to be their "protector", the boyfriend. **

**All of them assumed I'd stand up for them like I did for Rui. They were probably right for thinking that, because once again I let my "soft" side get out when a girl named Yuka made fun of Hekima. See Hekima had very short hair, and blended in more with the guys. She was isolated except for Botan and I. **

**So when she made fun of Hekima while I was there, I stood up to her.**

"**Why the fuck do you care if she's smart or not? You have the lowest IQ in not only this class, but the younger classes, Yuka-baka. Go sit and giggle with your idiotic friends for a while, right?"**

**And surprisingly, since no one else but I cursed in that stupid school, she stood up to me. "Oh shut the Hell up Ryuu-kun!" I growled when she called me 'kun'. Botan, Hekima and the rest of my family were the only people to call me kun.**

**I admit that if the sensei had not walked in at that moment, I would've hurt Yuka more than I meant to. She knew that, because I took a step forward with my fists clenched. She realized I was not a protector. I was a killer, and after that, most of her friends stayed well away. But there were the little fan girls who didn't care what I said, didn't care that I cursed. **

**

* * *

**

**Perhaps another reason I don't like Naruto is because he is on Team 7. My team, with Hekima, Botan and I were all known as Team 7. We were the best team. We were the smartest. **

**Hekima was so smart. It amazed me when she could actually hold heated debates with me. I'd never met someone to do that before. And it was even better when Botan joined in, because Botan barely said three words to anyone other than us. Everyone assumed Botan was a mute, and it took a lot to make him talk.**

**But Botan had an extremely soft side. He hated violence. He told me once that he only wanted to be a ninja 'cause his brother was one. And he wanted to be known as "Botan" not just, "the kid who doesn't talk."**

**Our sensei was even better. Goto Hisoka. I have a fascination with the meaning of people's names, like my mother had. His name meant secretive, reserved. In a way, like Kakashi. His name was known throughout the Fire Nation, and further.**

**So that was Team 7. And Hisoka-sensei knew my dark side all too well, for even he had to tell me to cool it when we sparred. I was a little too fast for him, which I could tell unnerved him. Kiyoshi told me his thoughts went haywire when he sparred with me. **

**

* * *

**

**We went on a mission. A mission that changed us. Hisoka had his own mission. Maybe that's why it went so wrong. He was sent in a different direction, telling us he'd see us soon. Hekima nodded, but she bit her lip anyway.**

**She shook her head then, and I knew she was thinking, "Don't worry. Ryuu is here."**

**That was the one thing I could never stand. The pressure. Everyday, more and more of it was weighed on me. Kiyoshi expected me to fight him every morning and night. Ryoko wanted me to be the perfect brother, Rui just wanted me to be her friend, my mother needed me to know my prayers and to pray daily, Hekima wanted to keep my team together, safe and protected, and Botan wanted to pass me, to be better than me and his brother. My sensei wanted to keep my dark side under control, and all my other senseis wanted me to be strong. To protect this dumbass village. And the girls in my school expected me to care about their love for me. **

**I couldn't handle all that. There wasn't enough time, and even then, I didn't care about most of it. Rui could just look at me with her eyes and I'd feel sad for her. She was in so much pain. However, Ryoko was blossoming. She was gaining friends who didn't care about her religious background, and I wished Rui would do the same.**

**Kiyoshi had always had admirers, now he had a girlfriend. It drove my mother crazy that his girlfriend downright refused to pray with us for dinner, earning more arguments.**

**I couldn't handle it, but I said nothing to Hekima and we set off. Delivering a scroll. Simple. Barely a D-ranked mission. As we ran, I felt the heart-beats of someone following us. You'd be surprised, but our sensei had taught us a secret sign-language he'd invented with his team when he was younger.**

**A peace sign, held behind the arch of your back, then crossing your fingers meant "enemy". Our sensei said he invented it to be like that because the peace sign meant they had once been good, and then when you crossed your fingers, it meant they betrayed you. Botan actively used our sensei's sign language the most out of my team, because he was almost afraid of talking and we were the only ones who understood it.  
**

**I would protect my team, even if the pressure was killing me. I would not fail.**


	23. The Mission

**Chapter Eleven – The Mission**

**

* * *

**

**We'd gotten to a river, and slowed. **

**Three, one larger than the other. One had such a slow heart-beat, and one had none at all. It freaked me out. I could feel his footsteps, but I couldn't hear his heartbeat like I normally could. I'd never met someone without a heartbeat.**

**They came at us using shadow clones – another favourite of Uzumaki's – and went for Botan. They'd been watching us for a while, listening as Hekima and I spoke to each other. They'd seen the sign-language, and I knew that they though Botan was some kind of deaf-mute kid. They thought he was the weakest.**

**They were wrong.**

**He grabbed one by the hair, and flung him across the river. The man screeched. His team mates attacked Botan again, but Hekima and I were prepared. I grabbed the one with no heartbeat. I was curious. He came at me fast, faster than a human could. I could see his pale skin, but it never occurred to me he was a demon. **

**The very creatures my mother preached about. The demons who plagued our minds continuously. Here I was, fighting with the monsters I didn't believe existed before.**

**He was very fast. His teammates were human. I knew it. Hekima had taken out his younger teammate, and was preparing to fight him. I glanced at Botan, my biggest mistake.**

**As I looked at him, the demon took his chance and went to stab my neck with a kunai. Hekima stopped him with her bare hands, and the kunai lodged in her neck. It was crazy. Botan yelled, for the first time in his life. Botan has never raised his voice, and he mumbles when he talks. I watched him yell, Hekima's screams drowning in my ears. **

**How did I get so distracted? Botan was on the ground, crumpled within seconds. His opponent had pretended to be knocked out, and now I faced two people by myself. This wouldn't have been a problem, normally. The demon was smiling, his head cocked to the left.**

"**Adachi Ryuu, isn't it?"**

**Suspicious, I held up my kunai. You know who I really remind myself of. Uchiha Sasuke. I don't know the kid, but I've seen the villages memories of him before he left. It killed them that he betrayed them. I did not betray my village – not yet. **

"**Who are you?"**

"**Doesn't matter."**

"**You sure you wanna do this? I mean…Genji can get you for this."**

**That was the first time I heard Genji's name. The demon frowned, almost grimacing. He seemed to hesitate, and I prayed he'd leave. I could've gotten help for my teammates, even if Hekima was long gone I refused to accept it. I didn't like the idea that I failed her. It hurt. And for the first time in my life I think I had tears in my eyes.**

"**Oh well, Genji will have to deal with it."**

**He bit the scar on my wrist so quickly I didn't notice. As if to make sure I'd change, he bit my neck as well. I have the marks there now, and even when I possess someone, you can see the fang markings. I hate the scar on my wrist, and hide it all the time. It reminds me of Botan, and of Hekima. And everything that has happened in my life. **

**They left. Genji downright refused to tell me the demon's name when I met him, even though I was threatening to kill him. All he told me was that the demon had been killed by the Demons, our police force for attacking a child without reason and killing one. **

**I hid my markings. I ignored the pain, and made it to my village where I collapsed at the gates and didn't wake up for three weeks. When I did, I noticed the change. No one else did at first. **

**And even after what I did, I made sure that nothing happened to Hekima and Botan's grave. They were important to me. And every time I see a person who is afraid of speaking up, Botan pops into my mind. I hate my past. I only tell you, the readers, because if I don't tell someone my story, I will never be able to carry on and get Uzumaki out of the way.**

**

* * *

**The Fifth Hokage, had her head on her table, conked out. She had drool down her chin, and her blonde hair was messy. Too much paperwork. Shizune sighed, not even bothering to try and wake her up. She fixed up the papers, putting them into the proper files that Tsunade had forgotten to do.

Ton Ton oinked beside her. She giggled softly, and picked him before wishing the unconscious Hokage goodnight. All she got were some snores as a reply, and she sighed before firmly shutting the door.

The ANBU patrolling the office around her didn't notice a shadow, climbing it's way into her office. No one did, not even the most trained ninja in Konoha noticed. Because what they couldn't see, didn't hurt them. For now, at least.

* * *

**I poked Tsunade's cheek. Is she dead? I wish. Oh, nope there's a heart beat. A very slow one. **

**One more bottle of rum and her heart wouldn't continue for long. Oh yes, I'd had plenty of visions about Tsunade. In them, she died all kinds of deaths. From a patient gone wild, and sometimes a man called Tsunade.**

**She had this reoccurring dream, I saw it in her thoughts. She was convinced that he would find **_**me**_**. She didn't know who I was, but she was still convinced he'd find me lurking in Konoha, killing at random and ask me to join him. **

**She knew if I did, this whole place would go up in flames.**

**Only I didn't need "Orochimaru's" help, I could do that myself. But why ruin a village like that? It's better to take people out one by one, to see each individual reaction.**

"**D-Don't…join him…" she murmured in her sleep, twitching.**

**I rolled my eyes. From her thoughts, she was having the same dream again. The image in her mind of Orochimaru was creepy. He was something of a snake. Was he a demon? I didn't waste time trying to find out, and possessed her. **

**Oh, yes, I could see it already. Adachi Ryuu, the Hokage. **

**When dawn comes, I am going to have so much fun. For now, I'll just get used to being Tsunade. Where's the bottle of rum she's always drinking from?**


	24. Being Boss

**A/N: **_Gomenasai! Late update, I know. ;_; But here you go :D Btw, I've done a little research, and from what I've found "oni" is supposed to be like demon in Japanese, so Ryuu comes from "Oniyama". I just added the yama xD Sorry if that isn't correct._

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies ;D**

**Lazy Gaga – **_Thank you :) Creepiness is the best you know! Haha :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve – Being Boss**

**

* * *

**

**There was a look of pure confusion on the man's face. **

"**Y-You want me to…what?"**

"**Lead a cart out of here," I said, with such seriousness on my face. "The donkey that normally does it is old now. Weak. I feel bad for the creature, so you can do it instead. Just carry that cart filled with vegetables to Suna, okay?"**

**He stuttered, and I stood, slamming my fist on the table for the hundredth time. **

"**You question me?"**

"**G-Gomenasai, Lady Tsunade. I'll begin right away."**

**The door slammed shut, dust swirling in the air. I laughed loudly. What a stupid man. I'd just given him a near impossible mission and he's still gonna do it. This Hokage is one lucky woman, being able to make people do stupid things all the time.**

"**T-Tsunade, are you feeling alright?"**

"**Why is everyone fucking questioning me?"**

**Her eyes widened, and I realized I'd cursed. Does Tsunade curse? I guess not. I thought she did. But Shizune looked so shocked. Perhaps Tsunade didn't speak to Shizune like this. **

"**Go find Hatake Kakashi and bring 'im to me. Also…pull up some forgotten files. Look for a village called Oniyama. It's in the Fire Nation. Demon Country."**

**Shizune gasped and almost fell over. "Oniyama?"**

"**Yes. You know it then?"**

"**O-Of course, Lady Tsunade, that village is famous after the Adachi…The Adachi Massacre!"**

"**Oh yeah, that," I murmured absentmindedly, swirling the liquid in my – or rather, Tsunade's – bottle of rum. It tasted quite good.**

**I looked at Shizune, watched the fear in Shizune's eyes. **

"**That? Tsunade…Ma'am, you know Oniyama doesn't exist anymore. That was completely destroyed, no one lived…."**

**Well, I did. If you call this living. I yawned and stretched. **

"**Just get the files, Shizune. It's for research," I said confidently, sounding like Jiriaya. That reminded me. "Get Jiriaya here too. Now."**

**She ran. I liked that. How everyone did what I said within seconds. I leaned back in my chair, and watched Konoha. It was so bright. Kids were running around, the elderly smiling as they shuffled around. My hearing is so sensitive, I could hear every single thing they said. Including two ANBU sitting in front of a restaurant.**

"**Yeah, I think she's had too much rum this time. Did you hear what she made Akiyama do! Carry a cart to Suna? What was she thinking?"**

"**I'm tellin' ya, that Hokage has lost the plot…"**

**I smiled to myself. They all think Tsunade is mad. Crazy and bonkers. Great. That'll attract a certain person's attention. It'll drive him crazy with concern for his old 'baa-chan'.**

**Now I just gotta wait and see what happens.**

**

* * *

**

Uzumaki Naruto was having an off day. He woke, and stood up, standing into week-old ramen. In his bare feet. After that disaster, his toilet was backed-up. Then he couldn't find his favourite shirt. And he lost the files for the latest victim.

He was fed up with the Killer. It was like the Killer was killing him, too. Just way more slowly. Waiting and waiting. He yawned. Plus, he'd had nightmares about Hinata again.

And to top it all off, Naruto was feeling horribly paranoid. All his friends…they could be _it_. Hinata was…possessed by it. Naruto refused to believe Hinata was evil, and he knew that it was behind all of this. Neji had slyly suggested that it was truly Hinata's fault, though Naruto knew it was his family making him do that. They still didn't want to believe that someone with their blood would do such a thing.

A sharp knock on the door woke him up from his depression, and he plastered on a false smile. When he opened the door, Shizune greeted him.

"Naruto-kun, I need some help…you see, Tsunade isn't herself."

* * *

**As Haruno Sakura sat in front of me, I re****alized some things just listening to her thinking.**

'**Why did she bring me here? Is it for training? I bet I'm better than Ino-pig. Maybe…Maybe she has some news about the Killer to tell me…'**

"**So. Sakura," I began. **

**She jumped. Was I so frightening? I've been drinking pretty much all day, but human drinks and food don't affect me. It's just plain. The only thing with any real taste is the rum. And it doesn't make me drunk. So I'm not drunk.**

**I stood, enjoying my new-found authority. **

"**Tell me Sakura about Naruto again?"**

"**Naruto?" she asked, surprised. "But Tsunade-sama, you already know Naruto as well as I do."**

"**Fine, fine whatever. I don't care anyway. Just…hm," I murmured, coming up with some stupid mission to send her on. "I know! You go find Yamanaka Ino. I want you to run through the village, with some buckets on your shoulders. If you stop once, Ino has the right to tell every single person in this village that she, is a better ninja than you."**

"**But that's insane and-…"**

**I growled. She jumped again. That growl came out more demonic that I intended. Had she realized? Nah, her thoughts were going haywire.**

'**Why is she so mad? What did I do?'**

"**Go on then. Go!"**

"**Yes ma'am."**

**Seriously, a completely stupid village. So willing to do anything for this Hokage, really? Oniyama wasn't much better but a lot of the villagers – mainly the poor – hated the law. We disrespected it all the time and dealt with matters ourselves.**

**Someone walked in as Sakura went out. The blonde hair and the skin…I knew it was Uzumaki Naruto. Now he would be some fun.**

**

* * *

**

Something was wrong. Naruto could sense it. And he wasn't the only one. Kyuubi seemed to gasp, as if he just woke up and wasn't expecting anything. Odds were, that was correct.

Kyuubi was chuckling inside Naruto's head, as the blonde sat in the chair Sakura had just left. Tsunade sat across him, a smirk Naruto had never seen before on her face.

'What are you laughing at Kyuubi? It's just Tsunade-baa-chan.'

**Oh kit, that is definitely not Tsunade.**

'You mean it's an imposter?'

**You could call him that, I suppose. **

'Him?'

Naruto managed to keep a calm smile on his face. But 'Tsunade' wasn't smiling. Because the demon that possessed Tsunade could hear what Naruto was thinking, and what his old pal Kyuubi.

"Nice to see you again, Kyuubi," Tsunade said calmly.

**And you, Ryuu. You look…different.**

Naruto's mouth dropped, his throat going dry. That name…He'd heard it before. The door behind them opened, and Shizune walked in without noticing the look in Naruto's eyes. Tsunade took the papers and Shizune left immediately.

Then 'Tsunade' opened the papers and pulled out a picture, of a family. And right in the certain, Naruto squinted and realized exactly who this Ryuu person was.

"Y-You….you're the Killer…"

**Oh now it's a party, with Adachi Ryuu here.**


	25. The Stand Off

**A/N : **_Updatedddd! :D Btw, one little warning there are__** curses**__! And two chapters in one day! Yay!_

_

* * *

_

**Review Replies ^_^ - **

**Lazy Gaga – **_Yay! :D_

**Sapphirebleuy – **_keep reading to find out… ;D_

**Adamthm – **_Yeah, Kyuubi can be scary xD Thanks for the review! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen – The Stand Off**

**

* * *

**

It had been years since Kyuubi had heard Adachi Ryuu's name. Everyone spoke of that event like it was poison, something that could never be heard of again. Kyuubi knew people would prefer to think it had never happened. Some just pretended it hadn't, carrying on with their own lives.

Because no one liked to admit that no one cared enough about the Adachi kids to really try and help them. Their mother was just a religious weirdo in their eyes, and the kids weren't much different. No one ever forgot the event where Ryuu ripped out a young boy's eye.

There were other stories that I haven't quite mentioned till now. So I suppose that, if there was a good time to tell these stories, it would be now.

I'll start with the eldest, Adachi Kiyoshi. Standing at 6ft with a horribly short temper, he scared nearly everyone and attracted women too, without meaning to. Though he merely annoyed his siblings, they too held some fear in their hearts for him. Adachi Ryoko never really had to worry about her eldest brother, because Ryuu was always there to smash his face in if he tried to hurt her.

But the youngest of the Adachi's, Rui was constantly in a state of fear. When her mother spewed tales of horrible demons coming to hurt Rui and her family, Rui really believed it. She would stare at her mother in awe, while her siblings would roll their eyes when she wasn't looking and shake their heads at their mother.

Rui would have nightmares about the demons and ghosts coming to get her for her sins. She didn't understand why her sister and brothers weren't afraid, but said nothing. Because Rui didn't like to talk. She would freeze up when questioned at school, and her mother told her it was because she was a bad kid, when really she just had a simple stutter and would grow out of it.

Only, she wouldn't.

* * *

Naruto sat, gripping his chair and growling. Tsunade's entire form went black, and in her place sat a pale man. His lips were a dark red, and his eyes an even darker and scarier red. His dark brown hair was perfectly formed, not a strand out of place. Adachi Ryuu was quite handsome. Naruto didn't care. He was so mad that he could only see red, and a faint outline of Ryuu.

Ryuu watched Naruto, and stood, walking slowly over to a drawer and pulling out some more rum. He sat back down and flung the files open. Oniyama, how he had missed it. Not.

Pictures of the old happy village scattered the table, and Naruto temporarily forgot his anger, glancing at them. They looked just like Konoha, down to the trees and flowers. People were walking, and Naruto swore that the kid looking and waving at the camera was Konohamaru, his friend.

"It's not Kono-what's his face. It's Uba. This kid who constantly begged for my attention."

Beside 'Uba' was a boy who looked shy, and was nervously glancing at the camera.

"Botan," Ryuu said softly, gently rubbing some paper with his index finger and his thumb. Then his eyes brightened, and Naruto's anger returned.

"What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing? You can't just waltz into this village and kill people! What is wrong with you?" Naruto screamed.

Ryuu's temper was just as bad as Kiyoshi's. "You listen here bastard, I have every right to do what I want! This village needs to be wiped out, just like mine!"

"This is not Oniyama!" Naruto growled, throwing the pictures at Ryuu. Naruto hadn't noticed that he ripped one of the only pictures Ryuu had of Botan. Ryuu's eyes darkened as he saw the rip, and he vanished.

Naruto's anger was gone again, replaced by confusion. "H-How did he…?"

Naruto was flung against the wall, sliding down it slowly and groaning. He was picked up by his collar, but he couldn't see any enemy. He couldn't see Ryuu.

"I swear to God Kiyoshi, by every single dead fibre of my body that I will make you pay for that. For everything."

"K-Kiyoshi? Who's that?" Naruto asked, still being held by his collar and kicking.

Ryuu realized his mistake. He had called Naruto Kiyoshi by accident. "Fuck you. Don't ask questions."

Naruto was flung to the wall again, and this time, he was knocked out. The door slammed shut by itself. Naruto was dazed, but in the distance he heard someone groaning and trying to stand up.

"Jeez, my head…how much drink did I have last night? I didn't-…Naruto? Naruto! What happened?"

"T-Tsunade…"


	26. Discoveries

**Chapter Fourteen – Discoveries. **

**

* * *

**

**On my back, there is a scar going from my right shoulder blade diagonally down and stopping above my left hip. It's still there, and just as bright red as the day I got it. The nurses in the hospital were terrified of me, but the days after that mission were the worst in my human life. Or, just a few of them.**

**I hated everything, including myself for letting my teammates die. My sensei tried to convince me otherwise, and continued to train me even after I got out of hospital. He got a new team soon enough, and they managed to do okay for the first year. **

**My mother was incredibly wary of me. She noticed how pale I had gotten, but she didn't say anything for months. Ryoko asked me why I was so pale, and I told her I didn't know myself. Maybe it was the weeks I spent locked up in the hospital. But that wasn't true. **

**It was because I wasn't a member of the living, and I did not need to breathe. Kiyoshi and Rui noticed too, because I was always beating Kiyoshi in training when normally I lost. I won without meaning too. My strength was incredible.**

**I was a Demon. **

**

* * *

**

"**Ryoko, could you shut your fucking mouth for a minute, please."**

**It wasn't in a begging tone, it was a "I'll just hit you if you don't" tone. I watched, raising an eyebrow. He could try to hit her, but I wouldn't let him. My mother walked in, and we all shut up then. She glanced at each of us. I sat between my sisters, with Kiyoshi across from us.**

**My mother took her time walking over to his chair, and sat on the arm-rest. Her eyes were firmly on me.**

"**I have been listening to the rambles of the village women, Ryuu-kun."**

**Since when did she add '-kun' to my name? That '-kun' was normally reserved for Kiyoshi. Even he looked up in surprise. I watched her every movement. She scratched her cheek three times, and looked out the window a total of fifteen times. **

"**I heard a little story about a boy…Juna. Apparently, he's lost one of his eyes. Have you seen it around, love?"**

**A game. This was all she was doing, playing a game. No problem, I could play it just as well as she could. Her eyes drifted to Ryoko, and finally to Rui. **

"**Have you heard the story Rui?"**

**I wasn't sure Rui could play the game as well as I could.**

"**I-I…" she glanced at me, helpless. So I helped her.**

"**Yeah. She heard. I ripped out his eye after he was making fun of her."**

**Her gaze hardened. "All for making fun of little Rui? You could hardly blame him. Rui probably misunderstood, it's a simple thing, she can't even utter a sentence."**

**My blood boiled. "Yes, she fucking can utter a sentence!" I yelled, jumping up. She was up just as quickly, our noses almost touching. "You just never give Rui-chan a chance!"**

"**And what's with this sudden change of heart? I thought you hated the kid! Trying to be a Saint, are we Ryuu-baka?"**

"**I'm not being a Saint!"**

"**Oh I know you're not a Saint anymore Ryuu. You're not even human, I saw the markings."**

"**That's from the mission, you know that!"**

"**I've heard the girls in the village too."**

**I threw my hands in the air, and sighed. "I don't care about those idiots."**

"**Well they care about you, don't they? You tempt them! You sin," she hissed.**

"**Do you ever just stop to listen to yourself Mother? You talk jibberish!" I yelled. **

**Her face froze. She'd never dealt with me talking back like this; no one ever tried to speak back to her. Normally we'd just shut up and take it, but I couldn't listen to her anymore, she was making my head explode. She was the only person who angered me so much that my blood would actually start **_**moving**_**. Since I was dead, it didn't need to do that.**

**She knew. I had spent quite a while trying to hide that scar on my back, the one on my wrist, and the one on my neck. It was hard. Whenever I took a shower, I made sure my family were busy. My mother and Rui prayed together, and Ryoko actually had friends in the village so she was always with them and Kiyoshi trained daily for four or five hours. I covered my whole body in bandages because I was ashamed of being a demon.**

**I'd plan out everything. I got up an hour earlier than my family. I didn't need to sleep anymore, but I was careful to pretend to breathe, and to move around as if I were asleep. Sometimes I'd mutter in my sleep and Ryoko would giggle. **

**How had my mother figured it out?**

"**I talk jibberish, do I, sinner?"**

"**I am not a sinner."**

"**Oh yes, you are a sinner. You know why you're a sinner, Ryuu my love?"**

"**Don't," I hissed.**

"**Oh, afraid are we?"**

**I glanced at Rui who was already crying. Ryoko had this confused, hurt look in her eyes. I told her everything. She was hurt that I hadn't told her this time. Kiyoshi watched on with interest, already wanting to know this secret of mine. They couldn't know…I wasn't ready for them to know.**

"**Shut up."**

"**Isn't it terrible? I spent so long educating all of you on those things, and you go off and become the very thing I hate."**

**I growled and looked at the floor. She made me so mad. I didn't even want to become one. She was acting as if I wanted to be a demon.**

"**Mother, w-w-what are you t-ta-tal-talking a-about?" Rui asked quietly.**

**My mother's face brightened up. "Oh little Rui!" she smiled in a singsong voice. "You poor little thing, you haven't noticed it yet, have you?"**

**Kiyoshi's jaw dropped. He had figured it out. He was sweating already, my sense of smell so strong I could smell it from here. His face paled and he physically shook. For once, my brother felt real fear. He'd never felt that before.**

**Ryoko was still confused. "I don't understand."**

"**Your brother, my dear son and your protector isn't what you think he is Ryoko," my mother chuckled evilly.**

"**Don't. Please, don't," I hissed, grabbing her wrist. She only smiled as her eyes narrowed at me.**

"**He's a Demon."**


	27. Cracking Under Pressure

***READ IT!* ****A/N: **_I'm kind of trying to finish up __The Killer Inside Me__ so I hope you guys like it… ;D __**I would actually like to re-do this story but I don't know yet… :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Review Replies :D**

**Saki Haruno-7 – **_I like Ryoko and Ryuu too, but out of everyone Ryuu is my favourite ;D Er, at least in the Adachi family :D Nah, it wasn't his fault I guess :D Badass + Demons = awesome. Nice math :D And no problem :D Thanks for reviewing though :D:D *Blush* Awh shuckles, thank you!_

**Lazy Gaga – **_I'm a nice person, ne? :D xD Awh thanks :D_

**Kariann-chan – **_I've never read that book, but it sounds pretty good to me :) Thanks! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen – Cracking Under Pressure. **

**

* * *

**

**When my mother told them what I was, I will never forget it. It's burned into my brain. Kiyoshi had leapt from his seat and tackled me, pulling out a kunai to kill me with. That wouldn't work anyway, I noticed. My not-so-religious brother had sided with my mother.**

**And the thing that hurt most was the look my sisters gave me. My brother, he could go to Hell for all I care. I'd meet him there and we'd deal with it then. My mother…She had already disowned me a thousand times before, so many times it was just like her saying "hello" to me in the mornings now. **

**It was the look on Ryoko and Rui's faces that killed me, all over again. Was it really my fault? Had I somehow made that demon think I wanted to be like him? No. I hadn't, but they thought I had. **

**My mother stormed out. Kiyoshi still held me under him, but it was simple to just push him off. He almost flew across the room. I hadn't meant to do that, but I wasn't used to the strength demons had. Ryoko stood, but I blocked her. She went to take a step to get around me, and I blocked her again. She was technically slower than me, being human and all. **

**And very suddenly, Rui piped up. "I still love you."**

**We all looked at her then. She hadn't stuttered, hadn't paused, didn't even care. She loved me anyway. So why did I do what I did? Simple, I cracked.**

**At first it was…okay. I wasn't exactly excepted by my family but then again, I never was. My mother would walk past me and try to 'exorcise the demon within', but that barely even tickled me. Not that it didn't hurt me, it just wasn't a physical kind of pain.**

**Kiyoshi didn't go near me. Didn't train with me, didn't talk to me, didn't look at me. I preferred it that way. And he completely left Ryoko and Rui alone, even when Rui stuttered and stammered. He'd merely glance at her, whereas before he'd make fun of her for it. **

**Ryoko was quiet. She would talk to me, but it was small talk. Forced for old times sake. And Rui accepted me as if nothing ever happened. To her nothing did, which made my family furious.**

**I still attended school. The girls there thought I looked even better, but none of them really understood why. No mention of demons at all. They didn't exist in the human world just yet. Juna was well aware of my presence.**

**I think about the day I snapped a lot. It happened quickly, the snapping part. The rest was dragged out and painful. It started with Juna. Everything started with that idiot.**

**As I walked through the halls, he and his gang stopped me. The hall was completely empty. All teachers were either in class, or in that room no students could go into. It was the room where they chatted, had coffee, and prepared for the next class.**

**Juna slammed his hand into my shoulder to stop me walking, but I didn't feel it. I saw his face wince in pain. He could have broken his hand, you know. If he'd punched that little bit harder, it would've shattered his entire arm.**

"**Well Ryuu…I haven't seen you in a while," he sniggered.**

**I growled. "You want to lose your other eye?"**

**He growled too, and his three friends actually stepped back. It was just like the fight with my mother, our noses almost touching. He shoved me, and I didn't even move. He did it again. Same result.**

"**Something annoying you, Juna?" I asked.**

"**Not me, Ryuu. Something is up actually…that sister of yours, what's her name again… Ryoko? Yeah, her. I heard her chatting with some friends today, saying you'd changed a little. The word 'demon' popped up."**

"**You misheard, idiot."**

**I was actually panicking. He couldn't know. If I'm honest, I really didn't care if anyone knew I was a demon or not. It was Rui I cared about. That kid had enough trouble with bullies as it is. **

"**Ryuu?"**

**Speak of the Devil… Rui was right behind us. She had a note in her hand. Her sensei probably gave it to her as permission to go to the toilets during class or something. It didn't really matter anyway.**

"**Oi, Rui!" Juna cackled, walking right up to her. I turned and gripped his collar easily. His friend with the spiked blue hair grabbed my arms and successfully pulled me back. I had forgotten they were even there, and shook him off easily, grabbing Juna's collar again.**

**Then it kicked off.**

**

* * *

**

Uzumaki Naruto was busy, pulling out every file he could find on Adachi Ryuu. There were a few little testaments from some villagers who were lucky enough not to be in the village when the Adachi Demon attacked.

'A very scary kid, I wouldn't let my Dai play with him or his siblings,' one woman said. She had been visiting her uncle when it happened.

Another was out of the village on a mission. 'After nearly twenty years as being part of the ANBU, I'd never seen anything like it. It'll haunt me for a long time.'

Naruto sighed. That's all he'd really had on Oniyama itself. He had plenty of information on Ryuu though. Two sisters, one brother, religion was important, had nearly two hundred fights throughout his school years, two of his teammates died on a mission, he held resentment against his sensei for training a new team and not even trying to talk to Ryuu and his family blamed him for being attacked by a demon on one of his missions.

Naruto almost felt sorry for the guy, until he remembered poor Hinata. Then his blood would boil and he would start looking for more files…

* * *

**They were holding me back. His friends. Two of them were holding my arms while one held my legs a little, but it didn't work. I was going to hurt Juna, I'd make sure of it. And even he looked a little scared.**

**Rui looked like she was fit to wet herself or something, and she physically shook, clutching that permission slip in sweaty hands. I could smell her fear and sweat from here.**

**Juna raised his fist, and I grabbed it, and he yelped. I had broken his arm.**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Haruno Sakura asked.

Naruto's head shot up. He thought Sakura had been in the hospital with Tsunade…how long had he been in her office looking through files? Shizune would kill him but he had to know more.

_**Kit, I think you need to slow down. Adachi Ryuu will wait. He's not one to rush.**_

_You need to tell me more about him Kyuubi!_

_**What else is there to know? He's a demon. Possesses people. And has a best friend called Joba. Just count yourself lucky both of them didn't mess with you.**_

_I don't care if it has friends, I just want it to die!_

_**I'm not even sure Ryuu can die.**_

Naruto paused. "I-I…I was looking for something. I know who the Killer is!"

Sakura dropped the chart she'd been holding. It was Tsunade's. "Who?"

"It's not a who, it's a thing."

_**Then again, if it were me Ryuu was fighting…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Juna's neck snapped easily. His friends' blood was everywhere, even on Rui. She was way too innocent to have blood anywhere near her. **

**Rui ran to me, started pounding my chest with her fists. She pulled out a kunai from the pouch on my pocket, about to hit me with it when I gently grabbed her wrists and told her to stop.**

**"I'm sorry Rui-chan," I told her.  
**

"**What…How..?" **

**The voice wasn't hers. It wasn't mine. We both looked up and saw the teachers. If it had been modern times, like in Naruto's academy, there would've been an investigation. Not in my time. Instead, the teacher that had stumbled across us had alerted other teachers, who started to throw kunai.**

**I stood in front of Rui and took the brunt of it, but that was pointless. They'd hit her already. And she fell. Rui didn't get back up. And I remember just watching her, and watching her, and watching her.**

**It didn't stop, that image in my head. So when I turned to the teachers, as they still threw the kunai instead of trying to find out what had really happened, instead of trying to see if Rui even had anything to do with it, and I felt pure rage.**

**My school was the first thing in my village to be destroyed. Ryoko and Kiyoshi were lucky that day, or at least, for a while. They had finished school early, gone home with each other. I didn't get to kill them yet. **

**Then the houses, the other buildings, everything burned, or destroyed personally by me. **

**My home was the only thing standing. I left that till last.**

**It was time to deal with Konoha, just like I dealt with Oniyama.**


	28. Destroying Konoha

**A/N: **_Honestly, I took forever updating this, didn't I? But truth be told, I would just love to start the whole story all over again and make it just that little bit better. Yet I'll just have to carry on loyal-FanFiction-ers. Enjoy it :) Because I don't feel that great about the story any more :D:D I'm just mixed up about it!_

_

* * *

_

**_WARNING: RYUU CURSES! :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Review Replies;**

**ArcaneHiddenMagic – **_Thanks :D _**Lazy Gaga- **_Everyone has a past xD Ryuu's just happened to be a little bit…crazy! No problemo for the off topic :D But it makes sense, because he's a bit of a …well, apart from the demon part, he's plain insane._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Sixteen – Destroying Konoha **

**

* * *

**

**I wasn't possessing anyone; this was my real form anyway. It disgusted me that a few female villagers turned and actually smiled at me, trying to get attention like Sakura had done with Sasuke. Ino's memories went way back, even to before all that fighting they had. The annoying, depressing fighting they_ always_ had. **

**My eyes locked on the Hokage office, noticing some ninja jump from it. They looked urgent. I wondered if they were calling for some back-up, from the Sand Village maybe. Naruto had friends. And in about three minutes, Shizune should find Tsunade waking up. **

**A group of ninja ran past, and one turned to look at me. Right before he did, I changed my eye colour from red to blue just to fit in. I wasn't in the mood to fight right here and now. I wanted to save energy for Naruto.**

**When the ninjas carried on, I changed form again, forming into Haruno Sakura. No doubt she'd be running around looking after that fucking Hokage. No one said anything to me as I hopped up, two stairs at a time and slammed the door open. I scanned the first room for Naruto, and one peppy blonde girl skipped towards me.**

"**Hey Sakura, need some help? You came back here quite soon, Naruto said you wouldn't be back from the hospital for-," she babbled. I grabbed her Shinobi collar and flung her against the wall, knocking the air out of her. A few ninja jumped to her defence, but a few snapped necks and kunais took them out quickly. **

**There was a scream or two from civilians. A woman and her very young son ran past me, and I let them go. Must be my sweet nature or the fact that the kid had the same eyes as Rui. **

**

* * *

**

_Village Hidden In The Rain - *Files Saved From Oniyama from the Adachi Massacre*_

_Adachi Ryuu has vanished. His family are dead. We believe he has murdered everyone in his entire school, and had walked home to 'deal' with his family. There is nothing left of the house, though the youngest of the family Adachi Rui was still breathing when they arrived. She had strange markings on her arms and she told a medic that "he didn't mean to", and we assume she refers to her brother Ryuu. Adachi Kiyoshi and his mother had the worst wounds while the other child, Adachi Ryoko had been killed with a surprisingly quick poison. Another strange marking found shows the Religion of the family and…_

_

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto had been looking at the Village Hidden In The Rain file when he heard a scream, making him jump from Tsunade's desk. Sakura had left, and had composed herself enough to go help the Hokage. She was scared, of course and had forced Naruto to get some ninja to warn other ninja of an attack if one happened.

From that scream, it looked like it had.

_**Huh, I guess I misjudged Ryuu. **_

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped, flinging the door open, a look of shock and horror on her face. She had a little bit of blood on her cheek and a dribble of it going from the corner of her mouth down to her neck.

She gripped Naruto's shoulders and he gripped hers back.

"What happened? The blood..."

He was trusting her completely; big mistake. She smiled viciously and kicked his stomach. He had been so unprepared he doubled over, not expecting her to kick him square in the jaw. He heard a crack, but he knew it wasn't broken. He checked, moving it around. "The blood isn't mine. It's Shizune's, I think. She's got red hair, right? Or is that Yuki? I can't remember the difference between them anymore...I'm pretty sure it's Yuki's though..."

"S-Sakura-chan," he stuttered in shock.

She picked him up by the collar and growled. Her eyes swirled like Sasuke's did when he used the Sharingan, and hers turned red. Her voice changed too, into Ryuu's. "Sorry Naruto. You must've gotten the wrong person."

_**Naruto, do not take Ryuu on alone! Not here, at least, it's too much of an advantage for him because you have no where to run. He can hear me, so try not to think of the place you're running to until the very last moment Kit. I'll help you when you need it.**_

"Is that Kyuubi?" Ryuu laughed. "Oh hey, what's it like inside some stupid kid's head, eh? Joba says hi, by the way. You still owe him some cash for getting Genji off your back."

Kyuubi growled in Naruto's head.

**I owe that baka nothing! He didn't get Genji off my back; being sealed within Naruto did. Remember who you are speaking to Adachi. I am and will always be stronger than you.**

"Mmm-hmm, just remember that you're in there and I am out here. There's only so much you can do without killing Naruto."

"Why do you hate me?" Naruto suddenly screamed.

Ryuu took a minute for his own benefit, and Naruto took deep breathes. "You look like my brother."

"Kiyoshi," Naruto answered. "In the files…you killed him…."His eyes widened with shock.

"Oh he deserved it anyway."

Ryuu looked at the ground, almost as if he was remembering. Kyuubi guessed he probably was. Ryuu lived in the past for the most part. He vaguely wondered what would've happened if Ryuu knew about the Akatsuki, or if all the demons knew…They'd probably join in a heartbeat if accepted.

Naruto took his chance and kicked Ryuu. Normally, that wouldn't have done anything, but the fact that he was distracted and that he had loosened his grip gave him a chance.

He instantly took off, and tried his best not to think too much about where he was going or Ryuu would probably hear him. Naruto was beginning to wonder just how many things Ryuu could do to mess with his mind.

"Fuck, that little blonde haired brat, just you wait and see what I'll do to this place while you run away…" Ryuu cursed.

Naruto had lunged out of the window, smashing the glass and rolling onto a nearby rooftop, just turning around in time to hear Ryuu curse him and his village. He shielded his eyes as a bright light flared inside the office, and then the sound. Like a bomb going off, and it was so strong it knocked him back a few steps, his hair blowing against his face.

"Ryuu!" Naruto screamed.

_D-Did he…die?_

_**Probably not. Naruto, he'll be distracted by that bomb – too distracted to hear me tell you this. Run to the forest outside of Konoha, remember where Hinata…well, you know. Just go there and ignore and dodge everything he tries to use against you. He's able to mess with people's minds. Keep that in your own mind too.**_

_Thanks, Kyuubi._

**Stop thanking me and run!**

**

* * *

**

**"Fuck, that little blonde haired brat, just you wait and see what I'll do to this place while you run away…"**

**Damn, that fucking bastard had kicked my stomach. It hadn't hurt, but it sure made me furious. I kicked the Hokage's desk and it completely split into two. The drawers fell apart too, and I looked at the weapons. Kunais, a map and…a few paper bombs.**

**I picked one up and smiled before throwing it on the ground and releasing it. It had burned my skin badly, but it immediately began healing itself. I stretched and listened for Naruto's thoughts.**

"**Stop thanking me and run!" Kyuubi was telling Naruto.**

**Run? The great and wonderful Uzumaki Naruto running away from little old me? What a-**

**...What a genius. Or rather, Kyuubi is. He's trying to lead me away from the village so that if I did do damage, I wouldn't hurt anyone. Smart, smart kid. He knows what he's doing.**

**Just where was he running to though?**

**So I jumped off the building, hitting the ground so fast and so hard it had made a little crater around me. I took a step forward and a few kunai were thrown at me. A man with extraordinarily bushy eyebrows frowned back at me.**

**I rolled my eyes. Might Gai always gets caught up in what isn't his business. **

"**Fuck off Gai," I muttered.**

**He didn't take it seriously and instead, brought his team along. They took a defensive stance behind him. Hyuuga Neji with his overly bored/careful expression. TenTen…she isn't even worth mentioning. And the equally bushy little Mock Jee. Or is it Jock Tee? I can't remember.**

"**Hiya TenTen, you're looking great," I laughed. She was shaking a little. "Neji, you're looking…" I glanced him up and down, frowning. "You get my drift. And…uh, well. I forgot your name, but hey, I didn't think we were going to be best buddies if I'm honest," I shrugged, smiling evilly at the other kid, beside Gai.  
**

"**His name is Rock Lee. How dare you forget him!" Gai yelled, pointing his finger at me.**

**I glanced around, taking in the buildings around me, deciding what I should do. Run after Naruto, or destroy this place first?**

**I was surprised when TenTen ran forward. Of all of them, I expected Rock Lee to be stupid and attack me first. I listened to her thoughts, and heard her thinking of Hinata. I gripped her arm as she swung it forward, and created a ball of fire in my other hand, burning the scrolls she had attempted to pull out of her bag.**

"**Nice fucking try."**

**She whimpered as I threw her back to Neji. They didn't know that I had put a paper bomb on her bag, either. And they were so distracted making sure I hadn't killed her, they didn't notice. I had only twisted her arm - not broken it, or even sprained it. So I jumped away before it exploded, determined to catch up with Uzumaki.**

**Of course, as I ran I managed to throw a few paper bombs here and there. It was amazing watching such a proud, strong village just crumble in mere seconds. Security around here is lacking, that's for sure. **


	29. The End

**A/N: **_I totally forgot to update this for a long time. I couldn't think of an ending, and now I just want it over with because I drifted away from my original plot. I do apologize if it seems rushed but…I need to finish it ;D I have to give it this ending, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Blah. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – The End**

* * *

**I really, really don't like Uzumaki Naruto. First off, he's loud and irritating. He truly believes that he'll be Hokage. Secondly, he is as confident as Kiyoshi was. And lastly, he was making me fun. Really fast. I could practically hear Kyuubi laughing his head off as I dodged every single paper bomb Naruto left.**

**The kid was fast, that's for sure. Jumping from branch to branch, I almost skidded and crashed when we finally reached the large field. Naruto's eyes were glowing red now, his body form changing to fit Kyuubi's chakra. **

"**Why did you do all this?" he roared angrily.**

**I shrugged. "I don't really know. Perhaps I just don't like you, isn't that a good enough reason?"**

**Naruto let out a furious scream as he charged at me. I grabbed his fist and twisted it, punching his gut with my knee. He gasped, blood pouring out of his mouth. His arm wrapped around my shoulder as he slammed into the ground. He would pay for this pain running through my spine.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto had dealt with demons before. He had one sealed inside of him, so it was kind of hard to avoid them. But Ryuu was by far the hardest one to catch out. His powers meant he could only be stopped by another, stronger demon.

'Can you do it, Kyuubi?' Naruto thought. 'Could you kill him?'

_**It might kill you in the process, Kit. **_

Naruto didn't have the energy to respond when Ryuu crashed into him, hitting his jaw with a strong fist. Naruto rolled backwards, landing in some mud. He was lying on his stomach, finding it difficult to look up at Ryuu who was slowly walking towards him, unaware of the ideas forming in Naruto's head.

_**Are you sure Kit? Me going head to head with Ryuu…I don't know.**_

'It could save a lot of lives.'

Ryuu picked up Naruto by his collar, growling as his red eyes swirled in the light. Naruto's heartbeat sped up, his determination overtaking his fear as Kyuubi began to take over.

"You're a punk Naruto. I feel sorry for you, having Kyuubi stuck inside of you."

Naruto's head shot up, his eyes now the same blood red colour as Ryuu. His body was glowing with chakra, foaming red as he punched Ryuu.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Ryuu. It's been a long time since I've fought with you. Unlike Naruto, I know your weaknesses."

Naruto had let three of Kyuubi's tails out, Ryuu noted. Ryuu clenched his fists in anger, baring some fangs. His fists glowed with black chakra as he lunged at Kyuubi. Kyuubi took the hit, rolling onto the ground and biting and snarling at Ryuu.

Both were a mess of mixed chakra, and to any human watching, they were just a messy blur, moving too fast for their eyes to track. Ryuu looked like the weaker of the two as he was knocked backwards by Kyuubi. Shadow clones of Naruto appeared, all punching at Ryuu. He blocked them by putting up his arms to cover his face.

Kyuubi took his chance, jumping forward and pinning Ryuu.

"You're going to die Ryuu."

This one simple sentence echoed in Ryuu's head as Kyuubi bit his neck, effectively ripping him to shreds. It's the only way to kill a demon of Ryuu's kind, and the amount of chakra it took for Kyuubi to control himself afterwards almost killed Naruto.

When he was finally sealed back into his cage, alone in Naruto's mind, Naruto staggered and fell to the ground beside Ryuu, who was bleeding badly. No wound was healing itself like it normally did, and Ryuu whimpered as Naruto hit against him, totally exhausted.

"Why did you do it, Ryuu?" Naruto asked, his voice husky and dark.

"You keep…asking me that…" Ryuu replied, his eyes shutting slowly. "I told you…I just don't like you…"

Naruto let out a hollow laugh. "I don't like you much either…But I'll remember you when I'm…Hokage."

"You cling to that dream," Ryuu said slowly, and Naruto knew from his raspy breaths that Kyuubi truly had succeeded in his attempt to kill Ryuu. He had done it in the must painful way possible. "I wish I…had had a dream like that…"

And even though he was dying, Ryuu was happy. He was going to see Rui and Ryoko, he was certain of it. Whether a demon could be happy in the afterlife was yet to be seen, but he felt right. His eyes fluttered open for one last time, catching Naruto's sky blue pair. Naruto's were sad, but Ryuu was happy.

"I'll see my sisters," he said simply.

"I'll be Hokage," Naruto replied with the same tone.

"So we both get what we want."

"I guess so."

Naruto watched as Ryuu's eyes closed for the last time. Naruto's own breathing was heavy and hard, his body bleeding and his head sore. He didn't share in the same happiness Ryuu had as he shut his eyes for the last time. He felt lost and exhausted.

_**You did good, Kit. Just rest. We'll make it back to the village when you're ready.**_

'Do you think Ryuu is happy?' Naruto thought, asking himself more than anyone else. But Kyuubi answered anyway.

_**He was lost, Naruto. He felt he had no purpose, and I guess he didn't, not really. Imagine having a mother who hates you because of something that happened to you that you couldn't control. A brother who beat on you daily because you weren't as good as him. And then, forced to become a monster. But Ryuu's probably pretty happy now. **_

'Good. Hinata-chan is happy too, I bet. And she'll be even happier when I become Hokage and keep my promise to her.'

_**Sure she will, Kit.**_

* * *

Konohagakure is well known for one thing. How it comes together in a crisis. It has many enemies, but the citizens living within it are stronger, and won't let anyone ruin what they have. Ryuu was just one of these enemies, and Naruto had defeated him. Only, when he lay there in that field, he felt relieved. Hinata was gone, there was nothing he could do about that.

'Yes,' Naruto thought. He could keep his promise to Hinata. He would make sure that no one, whether they're human or demon or just a monster in general, would ever stop his dream.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
